


Rainbow Arcs

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol warning, Disaster Lesbians, Drama & Romance, F/F, Heartbreak, Pining, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, developmental, i love my dumb lesbian trolls and i wanna develop their relationship drama more, ill add more tags as I go, this fic isnt nsfw but there are mentions of and implied hook ups, this fic will be mostly ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: After a night filled with mistakes, Pepper's heart is broken and Mack is confused about her life decisions.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! me again with my lesbian trolls bjfdhks I've been giving a lot of thought to mack and pepper's relationship arc for a while now and I think I finally have enough pieced together to write it all out in fic form! this fic will mostly be about my own characters with some canon trolls mixed in. if you don't know who mack and pepper are, but are interested, here are some links for you!
> 
> mack: (character description) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/181429554020/another-updated-character-sheet-for-mack-name
> 
> (what she looks like) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180418508675/macks-family-a-bunch-of-pink-treasure-trolls-lol
> 
> (her pod!) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/181505267365/macks-bedroom-in-her-pod
> 
> pepper: (character description) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/181260421805/updated-pepper-character-sheet-thing-cuz-her-old
> 
> (what she looks like) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180521173270/peppers-family-gave-her-moms-proper-character
> 
> (her pod!) https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180906488900/sketch-of-peppers-bedroom-in-her-pod
> 
> OKAY hope u enjoy!!

Sunlight accompanied by distant birdsong trickled in through the open window of Mack’s bedroom. The soft pink troll opened her eyes a crack before closing them again, a bit tighter in response to the light in her eyes. Mack was tired. Her head throbbed slightly. Body was a bit sore. Must’ve gotten a little wild last night...Well, maybe a bit more than she usually did, anyway. 

Mack carefully rolled onto her back, eyes still closed, snuggling in further to her heart shaped bed and pillows with a sigh. She did recall last night being fun. At the bar with Pepper...dancing, drinks, Pepper’s usual funny ramblings about love and feelings. Her brain was still pretty foggy with sleep, so details were hazy...

A loud snore to her right jolted her right out of her fog, however. 

Heart nearly in her throat, Mack whipped her head around to be almost nose to nose with the dark red troll. Pepper was sleeping soundly, blanket pulled up over shoulder, curled up in a ball as she snored away. Oh. Phew. Unexpected, but not uncommon. The two trolls had sleepovers all the time. Pepper must have just drank too much to drive home and didn’t want to walk the whole way back to her pod. That was fine. A little strange for her to be in Mack’s bed rather than the couch or floor where she usually insisted she slept, but, whatever. 

Mack propped herself up onto her elbows, letting out a lazy yawn. A few strands of Pepper’s frizzed hair were blown away from her nose. The bedroom was messy, as usual, but a bit messier than Mack remembered leaving it the previous day. The usual scattered fabrics, scissors, papers with sketchy designs. A messy closet with her clothes from yesterday tossed near it. What puzzled her were the things that she _didn’t_ own that were on her floor: leather jacket, sure, Pepper wasn’t going to sleep in her jacket. But the tank top, belt, leather pants, and...

Sitting up straight in an instant, Mack could feel the pieces starting to fall into their dreaded places. Pepper in the bed...clothes all over the floor...Oh, God. Her orange eyebrows knitted together as she tried harder to recall the happenings of last night. Coming home late after dancing together for a few hours, fairly buzzed, talking about having some coffee on the way back, arriving, and...definitely _not_ having coffee...

One quick peek under the blanket and she shoved the comforter right back into place, fears affirmed. Oh, man. God. This was not good. This was. Not supposed to happen. Ever. Mack was quite aware of Pepper’s crush, and Mack didn’t think she was a bad looking troll at all, but...they just were not supposed to do this. Pepper enjoyed love, and long-term, lovey-dovey, steady stuff. Mack couldn’t be more the opposite. She wanted nothing more to just keep it casual her whole life. She had avoided this situation with Pepper for that very reason. Sure, she wanted Pepper, but definitely not in the same way that Pepper wanted her. To just lead her on by spending a night together and then leaving it at that would most certainly break Pepper’s heart; the last thing Mack ever wanted to do. What on earth had possessed her last night to break this promise she’d made to herself?

Lost in frantic thought, Mack didn’t notice the interruption in Pepper’s snores as the red troll slowly roused herself from sleep. She blinked slowly, licking her lips before letting out a big, long yawn, accompanied with a hearty stretch of the arms and shoulders that drew Mack’s attention immediately. Her steeled, rather alarmed expression was greeted with a warm, sleepy smile from Pepper.

“G’morning,” Pepper sighed, moving to rest her chin in her hand, eyes half closed. “How’d you sleep?”

Mack, her red eyes as wide as they could possibly be, stuttered out a reply: “F-Fine.”

“That’s good.” Pepper’s smile grew as a small blush came over her face. “I, uhm...had a really great time last night. With you.”

Mack stayed silent, not moving even a hair as she just continued to bore into Pepper with a thousand yard stare. Pepper didn’t seem to mind, continuing on with her usual soft tone.

“I really just think you’re so amazing, Mack. I know it’s corny, but...you’re just...so amazing. I know I said that already, and I’m kinda just rambling at you first thing in the morning, but I just want you to know how I feel.” 

She scooted a bit closer to Mack, who nearly found herself backing up. A very tight, uncomfortable, stressed smile came over Mack’s face as Pepper continued to gush.

“You’re so...you’re everything I could ever want in a girl...everything that anyone could want, really. Smart, creative, caring, loving...” Her reddening ears folded back a bit as she glanced at the warm pink sheets shyly. “...beautiful, for sure...I-I’m just so happy that last night happened. It was so...” She shrugged, turning even redder as she chuckled. “...I-It was just...really great. Mack, you’re so great. Really.”

Mack, head swimming with panic and shock at this point, felt a heavy load of dread settle in her stomach as Pepper reached a trembling hand out to take her own. 

“Listen, I...I’m sorry if this is sudden or anything, but...I meant it when I told you I loved you. I know you must hear it a lot from other girls after you get with them too, but I swear, I really meant it. Truly. I love you, I...” She swallowed thickly, feeling her emotions starting to choke her up. “I’ve loved you for years, and I never worked up the courage to do anything about it until last night. And last night was just...unbelievable. I still can’t believe that happened.”

‘ _You and me both,’_ Mack thought to herself...She couldn’t tell whose palm was getting more clammy at this point. 

Sweat was starting to collect on Mack’s brow as Pepper continued. This was a lot, all at once, and the pressure building in Mack’s chest was starting to make it difficult to breathe. This was too much. This shouldn’t be happening.

“I guess what I’m try to get at, is...uhm...”

No. God, no, don’t say it.

“I was wondering if maybe...you would want to...”

Stop. Stop right there, don’t say i-

“...Be girlfriends?”

The starry look in Pepper’s eyes as she finally murmured those last two cursed words through her crookedly smiling mouth was all it took to break Mack from her frozen stance. 

She snatched her hand back, rougher then intended, and made a short strangled noise of complete torment before spitting out “ _No!”_

Grin crashing to a frown, Pepper now rivaled Mack for looks of utter shock. Her now empty hand remained where it had been, shaking even more now. 

“Wh-Wha-?”

“Pepper, no!” Mack groaned, grinding her palms into her eyes. “Last night...it wasn’t suppose to happen!”

Pepper sat up fully, grip on the comforter that still covered her from the waist down now a white knuckled one. “Wh...What do you _mean?”_

_“_ I-I just...! Don’t like you like you like me! I don’t like anyone like that! That’s not how I _function_ and you know that!” Dread was now becoming frustration. “Why are you coming at me with all this when you know I don’t want any of it? I have tons of one night stands, and I’m not dating any of _them._ Why would this be different?”

Voice hoarse with emotion, Pepper began to stutter. “I-I...you...you said that you...that you-”

“God, Pepper, I-”

“You said that you _loved_ me!”

“I say a lot of things when I’m with girls!” Mack barked, turning sharply to face the red troll. “What am I supposed to do when someone says that to me? ‘Oh, cool, thanks’?” The devastation in Pepper’s face was too much for Mack and she turned away once again. “Stop taking this so personally. It was an accident.”

Now it was Pepper’s turn to become enflamed. “ _Stop taking this personally?_ Are you actually serious? How else am I supposed to take this?”

“Like how everyone else takes a hook up, maybe?”

“That wasn’t just a hook up-!”

Mack snorted. “Maybe to you! You always look too far into everything!”

“And _you_ always just look on the surface!”

“ _God,_ Pepper!” Mack snapped, eyes now a bit misty and staring directly into Pepper’s. “It was a _mistake!_ Will you just _drop it?”_

Pepper’s face contorted with a mixture of hurt and anger as she appeared to swallow whatever sharp words she was itching to bite out. She tore her eyes from Mack and opted to instead burn holes into the bed with her gaze. Mack let out a huff, looking away as well, taking a moment to comb through her mussed hair with her fingers. 

“Is that really all that was to you, then?”

Mack glanced over at Pepper, who was now wearing a bizarrely unreadable expression. Her slightly love-marked shoulders sagged. Now this was the part Mack had dreaded most. Mack chewed the inside of her lip.

“It was a hook up. One that I didn’t want to have, but it happened, so. Yeah.”

“You didn’t want that to happen? At all? Ever?”

An uncomfortable shrug. “I mean...” Wasn’t quite sure how to answer that one, so she left it at that.

Pepper drew in a shuddering breath through her nose. “So, you don’t love me?”

Heart twisting as the ache in Pepper’s voice was becoming more audible, Mack began to soften, moving a bit closer. “I-I didn’t say that...I love you, very much, just...not the way you wish I did, I guess.”

Tear stains started to form on the blanket. “You don’t wanna be girlfriends, then?”

A short shake of the head was all Mack could muster after a few moments. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt Pepper. In any situation. She wished so badly that she could take it back, but it was done. The one thing Mack had been avoiding because she knew it could crush Pepper, and she’d gone and done it in one drunken mistake of a move. And now, here Pepper was, crying in her bed and confessing to years of fruitless pining. God. What a mess.

“Pepper, I...I’m really sorry-”

Pepper jerked away from Mack’s outstretched hand, which was drawn back in immediately. “Don’t. Don’t, just...” She sniffed and wiped her cheeks sloppily with her hands. 

“...Pep. I don’t wanna hurt you...”

“I don’t wanna hurt you either, Mack. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Mack bit her lip, feeling tears of her own brimming. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Bitterness seized Pepper once more. “It was all just a mistake, then? _All_ of it?”

Not sure how to respond, Mack just gave another uncharacteristically sheepish shrug. 

Pepper sighed, eyes glinting up into Mack’s. “Well. I’m sorry you feel that way.” She moved over to the opposite side of the bed and began collecting her clothes. “Guess I’ll just do what hook ups are supposed to do in the morning and get lost.”

Guilt tightening her throat to render her speechless, Mack watched Pepper hastily get dressed and trudge out of the bedroom, shutting the door heavily behind her without so much as a wave of goodbye. Messy. That was a mess. Much more of a mess than Mack had prepared for. 

The pink troll flopped back onto her pillows, rubbing her hands into her face. As much as it pained her to see Pepper like that, she knew she was doing the right thing. Mack didn’t want a relationship. She never would. That was just that. And that complete satisfaction she’d felt last night was just twisting guilt in her guts now. She’d treated her best friend like some prize to be won, and now she just felt like the biggest loser on the planet. And she couldn’t quite place why. 

She knew in the end that she was in the right...it takes two to tango, and Pepper had made as big of a mistake as she did last night. A relationship would not work out between them. They wanted different things, ultimately, and Mack knew this. This was how it was supposed to be. This swamping guilt and unsureness would pass. Pepper would get over her heartache and invite Mack out to hang at the bar again for nachos and drinks, like she did every Friday. They’d go back to being close, and never get _that_ close ever again.

Mack sat up once again, sniffing and wiping her eyes quickly. The clock on the wall told her it was definitely passed time to get up and get going with her day. A shower and some breakfast would help her put this whole disaster out of her mind. 

They just needed time.


	2. Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday's were Mack and Pepper's day. At least they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! hope you enjoy!!

A few days had passed since Mack had last seen Pepper after the red troll had stormed out of her pod. Mack was doing her best to chalk this up to their schedules just not lining up in a way that they would see each other that day. Perhaps also Pepper was just looking for a little space. Which was also fine with Mack. Space could do them both some good. Besides, today was Friday. The two trolls _always_ made time for each other on Fridays. Mack had preemptively cleared her evening of all events, even though Pepper had yet to send her usual invitation. 

Mack very much enjoyed Pepper’s little scrapbook invitations. She had kept every one since the first, stashed away in a drawer next to her bed. Sometimes they were pretty simple; a little cut-out martini glass and a pint of beer springing forward to clink together with a slightly high-pitched recording inviting Mack to the bar, accompanied by a little poof of red and pink glitter. Others were fairly elaborate, with little felt figures of the two hugging or dancing or whatever else. Sometimes streamers would accompany the glitter poof. Those were Mack’s favorites. 

Though, at this point, Mack would accept even a sticky note invitation. Or...a store-bought card. The thought sent a shudder through her, but at this point, she was more than restless. As she worked on designs in Nova Swift’s party caterbus, she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of snail mail, getting more antsy as the time ticked by. 

Mack’s odd behavior was not unnoticed by Nova. “Mack, darling, what’s got you so frizzle and not sizzle?”

Heaving a sigh, Mack laid her pencil on her desk and ran her hands through her hair. “Nothing, really, it’s just...I’m expecting an invitation, but it’s pretty late getting to me.”

Nova hummed, leaning an elbow on the work desk. “It’s from that short red troll, right? With the piercings?”

“H-How did you know it was from Pepper?”

“Just a hunch,” Nova said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Maybe your invitation got lost in the mail.”

Mack stared at her socked feet, lips pressed together. “I mean...maybe...it would be a first.”

“Why don’t you just go ahead and head to wherever you were supposed to meet her, then. It’s Friday, have some fun!”

Mack, barely letting Nova finish, hustled off of the bus with a quick hollered thanks. She wasted no time heading straight to the bar where they both usually hung out. The sun was setting by then, so Pepper _should_ be at the bar already. The lack of her motorcycle outside of the large mushroom did put a twinge of anxiety in Mack’s chest, but she did her best to rationalize it. Maybe Pepper walked to the bar tonight. Maybe she had already driven out somewhere near the bar and she walked from there. It wasn’t likely with her legs, but possible. 

A handful of trolls greeted her happily as she walked through the door, which she returned with a quick smile before heading directly to her and Pepper’s usual spot up at the counter. Much to her disappointment, the plume of smokey hair was no where to be seen. She took a seat anyway and drummed her fingers on the bar. Maybe Pepper was in the bathroom. Or running a little late. It was only, what, seven at night? Pepper could be asleep for all Mack knew. Or engrossed in working on that precious motorcycle. Best to be patient.

“Hiya, Mack!” Walter, the gristly old giant troll bartender, ambled up to her with his usual underbite-y grin. “Friday night already, huh? Where’s Pepper?”

“Hey, Walt. I’m not really sure where she is, actually. I was hoping you might have an idea...?”

Walter shrugged his large blue shoulders. “She’s been in here the last few nights, but haven’t seen a hair of her today. Which might be for the best with how much of my stock she drained just this week!”

“Really?”

“You bet. Though, she didn’t really seem herself. Quiet, kinda seemed tired. Might be my old eyes going, but she seemed almost greyish. Could have been the lighting, though! You young trolls like the low lighting and the smoke machines and all that.”

Mack’s ears folded back a bit in alarm at this, but she did her best to brush it off. “Yeah, she...probably had a busy week. Sure loves her beer, huh?”

“I’d have to say so,” Walter rumbled. “Not gonna love the tab she left, though. Anyway! Can I get you somethin’ while you’re waiting? Usual?”

“Yeah, please.” Mack needed something to settle her nerves. 

“Comin’ up!”

As Walter busied himself with making drinks, Mack spun around in her seat and started glancing around the bar, always lingering for a few seconds on the doorway. She was growing frustrated with herself. So what if Pepper didn’t show with no warning? She was a free troll, able to do as she pleases. If Pepper wanted to come to the bar every night except for _their_ night, then that was fine. She really did not owe Mack her time, and Mack did not owe her any either. They were adults. This was perfectly reasonable. 

“One cherry martini!” Walter slid the glass into Mack’s waiting hand.

“Cheers,” Mack said, a bit more bite in her voice than she intended, before taking a long drink. 

Whatever. Mack was fine with being by herself that night. Hell, come to think of it, she really didn’t have to be by herself if she wasn’t with Pepper. 

A dark purple troll sitting by herself a few seats down caught Mack’s eye. She was on the shorter side, with long yellow hair that matched the color of her nose and eyes. Had a dress on that reminded Mack of a setting sun. Pretty. 

“Hey, Walt. Give that girl over there another of whatever she’s drinking and tell her it’s from me.”

Walt, well versed in Mack’s courting methods, gave her an affirmative wink and did what he was told. The purple troll looked surprised by the gift, following Walter’s pointing finger over to Mack, who had assumed a more casual position. Mack gave her a smile and short wave. The girl blushed and smiled back, unsure of where to rest her gaze as her eyes moved to the floor, to the new drink, to Mack, and back again. Perfect.

Mack hopped down from her seat, glass in hand, and strolled right up to the purple troll. “Hey,” she said in a soft tone, already moving to sit down, “this seat taken?”

“Oh! No, go right ahead!” She said, blushing even harder and scooting a bit to give Mack more leg room.

Mack scooted right back up to her and extended a hand. “I’m Mack.”

“H-Hi! I’m Mae!” Mae placed her hand in Mack’s, moving to shake it before Mack quickly twisted both their hands just a bit to the side.

“Pleasure’s mine.” Mack placed a gentle kiss on the back of Mae’s hand.

Mae’s ears fluttered as she laughed nervously, her cheeks darkening further. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before. Come to the bar often?”

Mae shrugged and a small nod, sipping her new drink. “Yeah, I come every Friday after work! I’ve seen you here before, but with your girlfriend! I guess you just didn’t notice me.”

Mack’s suave expression contorted a bit in shock. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah! That little punk burgundy troll! You two are really cute together! What’s her name? Penny?”

“Pepper,” Mack said shortly, tapping a finger against her martini glass. “And we’re not together.”

This seemed to surprise Mae greatly. “Really? So...you’re single, then?”

Relaxing once more with another sip, Mack nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Are you?”

One little “mmhm!” was all Mack needed before going for the kill. “You doing anything after this?”

\---

“Where are you off to so fast?”

Mae, refastening the strap on her dress, glanced over at Mack with a smile. “Oh, I’ve got a cuddlepup at home that I need to feed! I’m sure she’s already missing me. Sorry that I can’t spend the night...”

Mack shrugged from her bed, hands tucked behind her head as she rested against her pillows. “No big deal. I’m glad you came over.”

The purple troll grinned again as she combed her mussed hair with her fingers. “Me too...that was really fun. Maybe we could run into each other again sometime!”

“Maybe.” The pink troll watched Mae amble over to the door, giving her a wave. “Have a good night, Mae.”

“Night, Mack! Say ‘hi’ to Pepper for me!”

The smug grin on Mack’s face slid away with those words. The door to the bedroom closed with a click and any sense of satisfaction Mack had had vanished. Pepper. Mack felt something...unfamiliar. Normally after having a girl over she would be feeling quite content, ready to have a restful night’s sleep. But a strange ache was forming in her chest, leaving her restless and...something else. 

Mack sat up with a heavy sigh, bed creaking as she shifted her weight. This was stupid. If Pepper had just sent that invitation, or showed up at the bar with some explanation involving being forgetful, or at the very least stopped by to say she couldn’t make it for whatever reason, things would be fine. Now all Mack had was this ugly thorn twisting in her side. Ugh.

She fiddled with her septum piercing, debating whether or not to try to process these feelings or just ignore them and go to sleep. Instead, almost grudgingly, she found herself staring at the drawer that held the collected invitations from Pepper. Her fingers curled tighter around her blanket. This probably would not help her mindset in the slightest.

A deep red invitation was carefully pulled out and gently laid on Mack’s lap. Her name was spelled out on the front in sparkly white, Pepper’s blocky handwriting a little wobblier than it usually was. Pepper had delivered this invitation personally a few months earlier, saying it was very special since that particular Friday was Mack’s 24th birthday, before she hurried off on her bike with a promise to see Mack later that night. The red troll had been a sweaty, trembling mess when she handed it over, which Mack found a bit more amusing than she probably should have. That amusement felt bitter in this moment, however. Mack hesitated, fingertips resting on the edge of the thick paper, ready to pop open and bring up memories. And... _feelings._ With a deep breath, she let the card spring open.

A small cutout of a smiling Pepper popped up. “ _Hi, Mack!”_ It said in the high-pitched tone most recordings had. “ _Happy Birthday! I hope you’ve had a really great day so far. Sorry I haven’t been around much, I’ve been planning something big with the others!”_

The little scrapbook Pepper was right. That surprise party at the bar was big, packed with friends and family, and some of the best fun Mack had had all year. More tacos and martinis than she could ever hope for, sweet and thoughtful gifts, and Suki had even come to DJ. The beaming smile on Pepper’s face in response to Mack’s joy was still plenty vivid in the treasure troll’s mind. She really had gone all out.

Another tiny Pepper popped up, this one holding a pink heart. “ _We’ve been friends for a few years now, and I’ve been the happiest I’ve been in a while since getting to know you, to be honest. You’re a spectacular troll who has been an amazing addition to the village for twenty-four whole years.”_ The third and final Pepper sprang up, this time hugging a small Mack, their smiles stretching over both their faces. “ _Being your friend has been an incredible experience. I know we’ll always be there for each other. I-I love you so much! See you tonight!”_

There it was. That stutter that meant so much more in that moment than Mack had ever realized before. She quickly closed the invitation, expression now rather stoic, and dropped it back into the drawer. Pepper’s confession from just a few days ago played over in Mack’s head. Years. Pepper had _loved_ Mack for years.

Mack snorted a bit. She could barely rationalize it; pining for someone’s heart for years. Seemed like a waste of time and energy. Seemed like a lot of disappointment. A lot of wasted opportunities with other nice girls. God, was she glad that she’d never fall for someone like that. Pepper was out of her mind thinking that she could change Mack’s entire lifestyle after, what, one hookup and a gushy confession? Almost cocky of her. It really didn’t matter how attractive Pepper was, or how kind and sweet she’d been over the years, or how profound and poetic she could sometimes be. Mack was not going to fall in love. Not with her, or any other troll. That was just how it was. 

Giving herself a self-affirming nod, Mack flicked her lamp off and settled into bed. To say that she was eager for this Friday to finally pass was an understatement. Mack very much wanted to move on to the weekend. She had some important plans for her and a certain red troll forming in her mind already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isnt denial fun! comments and kudos encourage me to write more lol


	3. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth is determined to get Pepper out of her feelings and back out into the social world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pepper's pov! with some bismuth!
> 
> here's a character sheet for them: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/181815412270/bismuth-needed-an-update
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The bedroom was dimly lit from whatever light was weaseling its way in through the shut and bolted window above Pepper. The air was a bit stuffy, a little too humid, and just had an all around rather uncomfortable vibe to it. Not that Pepper cared. She’d been holed up in bed most of the week since...the Mack incident, was what she was calling it. 

Pepper rolled over in bed, flipping her pillow again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, trying to find a spot that wasn’t damp. She felt so miserable. When she had first arrived home from Mack’s pod, she’d felt more angry and betrayed than anything else. To avoid smashing up her bedroom like she would have in her teen years, she had just lifted whatever weights she had in her room, fuming and storming to herself until she was drenched in sweat and laid up on the floor. Too busy getting her anger out, she hadn’t even noticed her skin turning a muddy brick red color until going to shower a bit later. The shower was a mistake. More of her color seemed to drain with the water as the hours went by, Pepper just sitting and sobbing, not caring when the water became icy. An awful day overall. 

The days following had really been a B&B situation: Bed and Bar. When she wasn’t wrapped up in her blankets, staring blankly at the ceiling or wall or somehow managing to cry _more_ into her pillow, she would trudge to the bar for two, maybe eight pints. Pepper knew if she took her motorcycle, Mack would know where she was. Mack really was the last troll Pepper wanted to see at that time. So it was a long haul, her keeping an eye out for said pink troll, trying to avoid any other socialization if possible. She really just...was not feeling it. 

And then Friday had come along. 

Friday was _their_ special day. Almost instinctively Pepper had sat up that morning to head into her small dining area by the kitchen, where she usually worked on the weekly invitation. She’d caught herself though, and was thrown back into her dark gloom again for what felt like the entire day. It felt like she had ruined everything she and Mack had built together in one morning. 

Now, exhausted from practically no sleep, Pepper prepared for another grueling day of wallowing. A heavy sigh broke the silence in her room for just a moment.

A loud banging on her front door absolutely shattered the already broken silence. Pepper jolted, tugging the covers up to her chin. Was it Mack? Why would she be here? To tell Pepper that she was sorry, and that she actually really does love her? To tell her to stay away and never talk to her again? To-

“Pepper! You home?”  


Fret turning to exasperation in a moment, Pepper rolled her eyes and groaned. Bismuth. She really did not have the energy to hang out with them today. A bit of guilt was harbored in her already aching chest; Bismuth was probably worried about her. The two usually saw each other almost every day. It had been that way since the day they met, two rowdy teenagers causing trouble for a herd of Swag Stags. Still...she did not exactly consider herself to be in the right state of mind to visit with anyone.

“Peeeeepperrrrr!”   


“For the love of-” Pepper clamored to her feet, standing on her bed, and unlocked the window to wrench it open.   


Bismuth looked up, pleased for a moment to finally see their friend, before looking doubly concerned the next second. “Pepper?”

“What do you want, Bismuth?” Pepper called down, voice a bit hoarse.   


“Good God, girl, you look a wreck!”   


Pepper scowled. “Look, I’m not-”

“Are you sick? God, you must be _really_ sick. Just wait right there, I’ll come up!”  


“No, Bis-!”

The glitter troll was already through the front door (Pepper cursed herself for giving them a spare key), the noise of them bounding up the stairs like a jackhammer to Pepper’s ears. As she slammed the window shut, her bedroom door busted open. 

Bismuth looked outright horrified at Pepper’s state. Wild bedhead, grayish complexion, the whites of her eyes nearly as red as her irises, tearstained cheeks, dressed in a wrinkled tank top and sweatpants. “God, how long have you been sick like this?” 

“I’m not sick,” Pepper snapped before mumbling out, “...sick in the heart, maybe. The virus of love more deadly than any other-”  


“You’re starting to mumble poetry, Pep. I know that means something’s up.” As they walked closer, they screwed up their nose. “Jeez, girl, when was the last time you had a bath?”  


“Do you need something?” Pepper barked, turning red as she yanked the covers back over herself. “I’m kinda busy.”  


Bismuth was undeterred by Pepper’s bad mood, having seen her like this plenty of times before. They knew just how to chip at her to figure out exactly what was wrong. They sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Pepper curl up tighter behind them.

“Everyone’s been worried, y’know. Your mechanic shop hasn’t been open for days, you haven’t been around for a single group song or hug time, and all the other gym rats are just horrified that your routine has been broken. It kinda feels like the village has lost a bit of its spice.” Bismuth softened their expression as Pepper rolled over just enough to peek at them through her tangled bangs. “What’s going on?”  


Bottom lip quivering, Pepper screwed up her face, feeling the dam about to burst again any second. “I-It’s dumb...”

“That’s okay, I’m here for you. Just let it out, I’ll listen.”  


Bismuth was nearly knocked off the bed when Pepper sprang up, wrapping them in a spine-snapping hug as she started to practically wail. They hugged back tightly, listening carefully to sort out what Pepper was choking out through her sobs.

“It’s Mack, she...we were at the bar and...God, it was so stupid, it’s all such a stupid mess...It’s all my fault, Bismuth...!”  


“What’s your fault? You gotta actually tell me what happened, Pep.”  


Pepper pulled back, hugging her legs to her chest, Bismuth’s hand still resting on her shoulder. “We...we ended up going to Mack’s pod, and we both had been drinking, and...and sh-she kissed me-”

_“Mack kissed you?”_  


For a brief moment, Pepper got a slightly dreamy look on her face as she nodded. “Yeah, a-and I kissed her back, and we kinda just...” She shrugged, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh, girl, I thought you two would never get to do it! How was it? First time for you, that’s big!” Bismuth cut themself off as they saw Pepper starting to get choked up again. “Oh...was it bad...?”

“No!” Pepper cried, burying her face in her hands, crying heavily through her words. “It was fantastic!”  


“Then what’s the issue? You’ve been waiting for that for years!”  


“W-Well...the next morning, I woke up and just-!” She grabbed fistfuls of her hair. “I gushed out all my stupid feelings, and told her I’d loved her for years, and asked her to be my girlfriend like an idiot!”  


Bismuth tried to hide their shock. “Oh, girl...what did she say...?”

The slow shake of her head was all Bismuth needed. Poor girl was really hurting...they could barely stand to see Pepper like this. She hadn’t been this depressed since the bike wreck, and that funk lasted way longer than Bismuth liked. They couldn’t let Pepper wallow like that again. 

“She wasn’t a jerk to you or anything, right?”  


“Well, I mean...no, I guess not...just...brutally honest, maybe...” A small spark of resentment came over her. “She _said_ that she loved me when I had told her the night before, and took it back the next morning...and said I take things too personal, and that the whole thing was a mistake-!”

“Talk about some mixed messages...”  


“ _Right?”_ Pepper exclaimed. “I just got so upset, I kinda just...left. I haven’t seen Mack since.”  


Bismuth gasped. “Not even on your special Friday’s?”

Again, Pepper shook her head. She was wrapped up in another hug immediately. 

“Oh, Pep...I’m so sorry...This must really be hurting you...” They drew back, hands planted on Pepper’s shaking shoulders. “But rotting away in bed is not gonna help you feel better. You know what will?”  


“A make-up hug from Mack?”  


“No! No more Mack! Not right now! It’s Pepper time!” They yanked Pepper to her feet and started ushering her out of the bedroom. “First, you’re gonna shower! Brush your teeth! Exfoliate!”  


Pepper, really too exhausted to protest, allowed herself to be nudged into the bathroom, Bismuth shutting the door behind her. She wasn’t really sure of what the glitter troll had planned, but decided to just go with it for now. A shower would probably be nice anyway.

As soon as Bismuth was sure they could hear the water running from behind the door, they rushed back to Pepper’s bedroom, straight to her closet. Clean clothes would help her feel better. Bismuth couldn’t really relate to the appeal of clothes, but would set their grievances aside for now for their best friend. Those red and black leather pants she loved so much, a clean tank top, those knee braces she should really wear but never does, a belt with one of her crazy buckles...

“You really need an updated wardrobe, girl...” Bismuth mumbled, cringing at the amount of spikes and leather that had been stuffed into one small space.   


They decided to let Pepper pick which jacket she would wear and set the neatly folded clothes on her bed. As they waited for her to finish, they began to stew on the information they’d been given. Mack had really broken Pepper’s heart...they wondered why she had told Pepper that she loved her if it wasn’t true. Mack was a very straightforward troll. Didn’t beat around the bush and was, as Pepper had mentioned, brutally honest at times. She was always clear with her intentions. And the fact that she made the first move out of the two...Bismuth had a lot to mull over. A visit to Mack’s pod was most definitely in order, whether it was to give her a piece of their mind or to weasel more facts out of her, Bismuth wasn’t sure. But getting Pepper out of her feelings was first priority. 

The door creaked open, Pepper wandering in with a towel wrapped around herself. “Okay, I don’t smell now. You good to go now?”

Bismuth laughed and handed Pepper her clothes before turning around to give her some privacy. “No way, I’ve got a whole day planned for us. You need to get out of the house!”

“Ugh...to where, exactly?”  


“I know a few parties going on here and there! I got asked to do nose designs at a birthday party today, we’re gonna hit that one first!”  


“But...What if we run into Mack?”  


“I highly doubt we will.”  


“We _could_.”  


“Then...she’s gonna see what she’s missing out on!”  


Pepper snorted, tucking her shirt in as she walked passed Bismuth to grab her usual leather jacket. “Yeah, okay.”

Bismuth frowned, noticing the knee braces forgotten on the floor. Pepper was stubborn to a fault at times. “I’m serious!” They stepped in front of the shorter troll. “Pepper, you’re a very handsome, sweet troll with lots to offer. If Mack can’t see that, that’s her loss! There’s plenty of other girls in this village who would face off with a growl beast if it meant a date with a stud like you.”

Pepper, turning red, turned away. “I don’t _want_ other girls.”

“You say that now,” Bismuth grabbed Pepper’s hand to spin her around and sit her on her bed, “but soon enough another pretty girl will come knocking on that big ol’ heart of yours!”

Sighing in defeat, Pepper resigned herself to deal with whatever Bismuth had cooked up. They pulled out their makeup bag from their rainbow dreads and got to work on the indifferent red troll. Pepper wasn’t a huge fan of makeup, really just opting to put on a bit of red eyeshadow once in a blue moon and call it good, but arguing with Bismuth at this point would be a waste of time. They knew Pepper’s limits and would probably just paint some funky design on her nose and call it good. Would this fix the ache she still felt in her chest? No. But it was a fine distraction for now. 

“I’m gonna keep it kinda simple,” they said, quickly applying a deep red shadow to Pepper’s eyelids. “Your freckles and piercings are already adding some nice accents to your face.” They stood back to inspect their work so far.  


The greyish tone to Pepper’s skin was till present, though not as harsh as before. Bismuth hoped that getting out in the fresh air would help her color. Three vertical black stripes were added to her rust-colored nose for a final touch.

“Beautiful!” Bismuth exclaimed, kissing Pepper on her forehead and earning a small chuckle from her. “Your hair looks good unpressed, let’s keep the afro today!”  


Pepper shrugged and slid off the bed as Bismuth packed up their supplies. “Now what?”

Bismuth grinned, opening Pepper’s door and gesturing for her to lead the way out. “Now, we go to that party and get you something good to eat!”

\---

Food really was the cure for all. One look at the party buffet that Bismuth had brought her to and Pepper already looked more burgundy in an instant. The way she was shoving the food in her mouth made them think that she really hadn’t eaten much of anything for the last few days. That most definitely explained the early snark. Hangry Pepper was a force to be reckoned with. While good nourishment was important, parties were really every trolls’ lifeblood, giving them that crazy energy that kept them smiling and cheery practically all hours of the day. The event wasn’t that big, but all the trolls there were friendly and putting out a good vibe. Exactly what Bismuth thought Pepper needed.

“Feeling better, Pep?”  


The small troll nodded vigorously, one hand full of pizza, the other a cup of punch. “I’m starving.”

“Figured you were. Feels good to be back outside, huh?”  


Rolling her eyes, Pepper smirked a bit. “Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry for biting your head off.”

“No need to be sorry, anything for my best friend! Even if she gets all up in her feelings sometimes.”

“Whose party is this, anyway?” Pepper mumbled through a mouth full of cheesecake.   


“Mine!”  


Pepper turned to see a short purple troll smiling widely at her. She had a tower of yellow hair, tied up with two orange scrunchies. Her dress was the same shade of orange, and her nose and eyes matched her hair. Pepper, face turning a bit red, smiled back.

“Your catering is awesome.”  


“Thanks!” She laughed, hopping up to sit next to Pepper. “Today’s my cuddlepup’s birthday! She loves a party, and definitely likes good food!”  


Bismuth, seeing the two trolls starting to mingle, decided to sneak off to find some noses to paint and leave them to it. This was exactly what Pepper needed.

“Your name is Pepper, right?”  


Pepper looked a bit startled. “Uh, yeah! Have we met?”

“I’ve seen you at the bar!” The purple troll extended a hand. “I’m Mae!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oh boy!
> 
> here's a quick doodle of mae also! shes not really an official oc that ive developed or anything, she really just exists within this story. but i love giving visuals! https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/181816618650/mae-and-her-cuddlepup-shes-a-character-from
> 
> kudos and comments keep me motivated!


	4. Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4!! sorry for the wait, been doing a lot of drawing and stuff for school lately. hope yall enjoy this messy drama

This was more difficult than Mack thought it would be. Hand outstretched, balled into a fist, hovering over the wooden door of Pepper’s pod. She’d been there for a few minutes, going over what may occur. It was likely that Pepper may still be resentful. Perhaps sad and bereft. Maybe she was already back to her old self and she’d invite Mack right in, give her a nice hug. Hm. Quite a few possibilities. 

Mack lowered her hand for maybe the second or third time since she arrived, letting out a short and exasperated groan. Why she was so nervous, she had no idea. It was just Pepper. Mack just wanted to ask her to lunch. Maybe go do something fun together. Have a sleepover. Just _something_ that they could do with each other. Life was getting boring without the unusual red troll. She could hardly admit it to herself, but she missed the daily romantic rambles that Pepper often mumbled, then accused Mack of not listening to; that loud, barkish laugh that always made Mack laugh right along with her; Weird stuff like that that Mack just kinda thought was interesting, in a funny way. 

Setting her shoulders back, Mack took a deep breath and steeled herself. Enough was enough. These dumb feelings were getting ridiculous at this point. Making her act foolish. Mack rapped her knuckles against the door and stepped back, waiting for a response. Smoothed her feather boa. After a short bit, Mack knocked again, a bit harder. Smoothed the boa again, and the front of her hair. Pepper might have still been sleeping for all she knew. She glanced up at the bedroom window, just to be sure there wasn’t a pair of red eyes spying on her through a crack in the wooden shutter. Nothing. Mack pounded on the door after that. This was getting a little annoying. Pepper could be petty, but she’d never _ignored_ Mack before. She chewed the inside of her lip as she waited, that weird anxious feeling squirming in her chest again.

“Hey!”

Mack nearly fell off the mushroom she was standing on to reach the door, whipping around to see Bismuth bounding toward her. Before she could utter a word, the glitter troll had shot their hair out to wrap around Mack, not slowing down a bit as they continued running until Pepper’s house was nearly out of sight. 

Finally releasing a furiously writhing Mack, Bismuth stepped back to avoid her swinging arms. “Hey! Chill!”

“ _You_ chill!” Mack huffed, fists up defensively. “What was _that_ about? I need to talk to Pepper!”

“You are the _last_ person Pepper needs to see right now!” They glanced over their shoulder towards the pod and mushroom combo home below them. “She’s busy anyway.”

Mack nearly turned purple at those words. “What is _that_ supposed to mean.”

Bismuth continued to stare down at Pepper’s property, seemingly on watch for something. “It means she’s busy.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

A short, obviously frustrated sigh. “It means that I found her looking like a wreck this morning and barely managed to drag her out of bed.”

“That’s her, like, every morning.”

“Don’t make fun of her,” Bismuth snapped.

“I’m not-!”

“Listen,” they hissed, pointing a finger at Mack so sharply she took half a step back, “That girl has been my best friend for years. I knew her way before you even knew she existed. I’ve seen her like this before, practically _worse,_ and I don’t wanna see Pepper like that again. She’s been through enough heartache and grey periods, and seeing you again so soon after you used her like that-”

“ _USED her?”_ Mack was practically nose to nose with Bismuth now, all previous bewilderment gone and replaced with fury. “She was just as into it as I was, buddy!”

“She’s in love with you!”

“So? We both got what we wanted!”

“You know for a fact that she wanted more than that.” Bismuth clenched and unclenched their fists, determined to keep Mack’s blazing gaze. “You’re selfish.”

“Selfish?” Mack laughed. “Buddy, I care about her more than you’ll ever know. Just because I don’t wanna be her girlfriend-”

Bismuth held up a finger, their other hand massaging their temple. “I can’t...I can’t handle what you’re saying right now. Can you hear yourself? You think taking advantage of her feelings for you so you can finally get your player hands all over her is _caring?”_

Mack swatted their hand away from her face.  _“_ Do you think Pepper putting me on the spot by telling me she loves me isn’t taking advantage of something?”

Dreads swaying as they shook their head, Bismuth curled their lip in disgust. “Mack, you...you need to wake up.”

Mack, teeth clenched, turned away before she did something she knew she’d regret. “Don’t stick your nose into stuff that you only know parts of, Bismuth.”

“I know that you kissed her first.”

Mack drew in a breath to give a retort, but only a small noise escaped before she seemed to choke on the rest of her sentence. Bismuth held her stare for a few tense seconds before turning to once again glance below. Whatever they saw seemed to satisfy their curiosity and they turned back to the still befuddled Mack.

“Look, just...let Pepper heal. She needs some more time. I do know you care about her, deep down, buried under all this...stuff you’re dealing with. So...do her a favor and leave her alone. Move on. Probably wouldn’t hurt you to have some time to think on stuff either.”

Not waiting for a response, Bismuth latched their dreads onto a higher branch and swung away. Mack watched them disappear into the leaves, breathing heavily, head swimming.

\---

Unaware of the spat going on above them, Pepper and Mae were having a quite pleasant conversation on their way to Pepper’s bike shop. They had continued talking at the cuddlepup’s party and Mae, having taken particular interest in Pepper’s business of being a mechanic, decided to take a quick break to come check out the shop upon Pepper’s invitation. Bismuth, making a strangely sly expression that Pepper didn’t quite understand, had said something about “staying out of the way” and “getting out of their hair” before leaving a few minutes before the two girls did. 

“How long have you been working on bikes and stuff again?” Mae asked with her hands clasped behind her back.

“Since I was like 19, so around four years now,” Pepper said with some pride, hands tucked into her jacket. 

“Wow, you must really love it!”

Pepper nodded enthusiastically. “It’s one of the only things that I’m actually good at. Could spend hours fixing up any kind of vehicle and love every second of it. Wait till you see my personal bike; built her myself!”

Mae’s ears twitched excitedly as Pepper pulled her keys from her hair and unlocked the door to the large mushroom where she did her treasured work. The space was a bit cluttered, but seemed to have some kind of method within the madness. A workbench littered with oil-stained, hand-drawn schematics for new rides; bins labeled and filled with different machine parts; a tool belt and large, beaten up tool box with some larger tools scattered around it. Nearly everything in the room had some sort of grime or grease on it, except for the motorcycle In the middle of the room. 

It was compact, a mix of red, yellow, white, and black, and shined nearly as bright as Pepper’s eyes when she saw it. The furred tires were smooth, white, and diligently brushed. The chrome was well waxed and the colors popped. A sharply angular “P” was painted on the side in white, contrasting against the pure red. 

“This is Jane,” she said excitedly, gesturing like a proud parent to the bike. “Two-hundred spider power, thick fur tires that can handle any terrain, can go zero to seventy in under four seconds. Side care compatible with a leather seat big enough for two or three trolls, if they didn’t mind squishing!”

Mae ooo’ed at the ride, clearly impressed. “All built by hand?”

Another firm nod from Pepper. “Had her since I was 15. She’s been through a lot, believe me.”

“I’m sure,” Mae laughed. Her yellow eyes looked Pepper up and down with a quick flick. “Lucky to have you working on her, huh?”

Pepper chuckled and blushed, shoving her hands back in her jacket pockets. The purple troll gave a softer smile and reached out to place a hand on Pepper’s upper arm. 

“What else do you like to do? It’s obvious you work out, for one thing.”

Snorting in a mix of embarrassment and chestiness, Pepper shrugged. “Well, I mean, yeah, I do go to the gym. Some of these bike parts are pretty heavy, and I’m a one gal show here.”

Mae slid her hand up to tug gently on the collar of Pepper’s jacket. “Think I could see what else you’ve been ‘building?’”

Cockiness over her hard-earned muscles overwhelming her shyness, the red troll complied, shrugging her jacket off. “Sure! And, ah, for other stuff I like to do, I really like the violin! It’s kinda corny, but poetry is nice too. B-But not both at the same time, that’s too sappy even for me!” She said with a chuckle. However, she noticed that Mae did not seem to be listening, opting to stare at the red troll’s exposed arms. Pepper cleared her throat. “D-Do you ever lift?”

“Mm, can’t say that I do,” Mae said, clearly distracted. “But I might start if you’ll train me.”

“Oh!” Pepper seemed quite flattered. “Really?”

Mae gave a soft “mmhm,” moving to stand in front of the grinning troll. Her fingers returned to their spot on Pepper’s shoulder.

“I think that’d be cool! I’ve never trained someone before, but I’m willing to try new th-”

Before she could finish, Mae cut her off by taking a quick step forward and leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. Pepper, utterly stunned, did not kiss back. Alarms filled her brain as she was launched back to a similar situation from a few nights ago. Feeling the slightly shorter troll suddenly go rigid and unresponsive, Mae opened her eyes and moved back, obviously puzzled. 

“Pepper...?”

“Uhm...uh...” Pepper muttered, cotton-mouthed. “Wh-Wha...”

“Oh, my god, I’m sorry, I...I think I completely misread this situation,” Mae laughed, stepping back and rubbing the nape of her neck sheepishly. “I thought...see, since you and Mack always hung around together, I thought maybe it would be a similar deal-”

“ _Mack?”_

Mae jumped a bit at Pepper’s tone. “Y-Yeah! She talked to me at the bar the other night. She’s got some charm to her. You’re friends with a real womanizer, let me tell you!” Pepper’s lack of any trace of amusement on her face made Mae cough a bit, feeling an awkwardness start to creep into the air. “Well, anyway, I thought that...I thought maybe you were like her, but...it’s okay! Sorry about reading those signals totally wrong.”

“I-I...” Pepper swallowed thickly as her face paled. “Sorry. Sorry for...leading you on o-or...”

“Oh, no worries!” Mae glanced at her watch, jumping a bit at the time. “Ah, I gotta head back to the party! You seem like a really nice troll, I-I’d love to get to know you better at some point! Poetry and violin, right?”

Pepper nodded slowly, staring slightly to the left of the purple troll.

“Alrighty, ah...see you around! Say ‘hi’ to Mack for me!” And with that, Mae was jogging out the door without a response from Pepper.

Promptly, with the slamming of the door, Pepper sank down to sit heavily on the floor, scrambling to process what on earth just happened. Mae knew Mack from the bar? Considering Pepper had been at the bar every night this week except for Friday without seeing a trace of the pink troll, that meant that Mack had gone on their special night. She’d gone and met Mae and managed to sweep her off of her feet, it seemed. Whisked her away to her pod, Pepper was sure. On _their_ night that they would spend with _just_ each other. God. She felt all that junk she’d eaten at the party start to churn. How could Mack take a different girl home just days after her and Pepper’s blowout? On their special night, no less? After days of no contact. It would seem that Mack had just completely...moved on. Unfazed by the lack of Pepper in her life now, both romantically, physically, and platonically. 

Then of course there was that horribly awkward mess that just occurred. Did Mae think that Pepper was just as much of a Casanova as Mack? Did Mack say anything about her that would give that impression? Was she...spreading rumors?

Pepper groaned, overwhelmed, rubbing her face forcibly. Why did she have to be such a disaster. Why couldn’t she move on as quickly as Mack. Bismuth’s weird behavior earlier made sense now; they had expected her and Mae to go off for some kind of afternoon delight. They’d expected her to be over her feelings by now. These stupid emotions were too overwhelming, too in the way all the time. Pepper felt like she could hardly breathe. Why. Why any of this. Why couldn’t she have just gone back to her own pod, and Mack to her’s, for the night. She didn’t even _like_ coffee, why agree to have some so late at night anyway? Idiotic. Why drink so much in the first place. She’d arrived on her motorcycle that night, she knew that she had planned on driving back. Just. How stupid can one troll be in one night. How many bad decisions. 

“God,” Pepper choked, tears starting to streak down her cheeks. “This is all your fault.”

Back to this now. Wallowing. Seemed that that was all she was good at, and being kissed and dumped was all she was good _for._ Mack was an expert in this, and she sure seemed to enjoy it. That was probably all she wanted from Pepper all this time. Just waited for the right moment, and now Mack was done with her for good. 

Pepper heaved a breath out and tried to swallow back her tears, pushing herself to her feet. If Mack could move on that easily, then that was fine. It was Pepper’s turn now. No more “Mack and Pepper Friday’s.” No more sleepovers. No more fruitless pining and failed first moves. No more butterfly-inducing hugs, no more nacho-taco combo meals to share, no more “friendly” serenades, no more poetry about warm ruby eyes or soft sunset hair or peach pink skin. No more Mack.

Feet dragging the whole way, Pepper finally made it back to her room and collapsed back onto her bed, rubbing off the last of the already smeared makeup on her nose. Rather than stay in the bed, however, she got back up a moment later, crouching to reach for something under her bed. A large suitcase was yanked out and popped open, sending up a plume of dust. She needed to get out of this pod. She needed to not be alone. 

As she packed, Pepper picked up a telebug from her floor, who also looked as though it hadn’t been touched in some time. “You know who I’m gonna be talkin’ to,” She murmured to the bug.

The telebug seemed to understand and it began to buzz periodically, waiting for its partner to be picked up, wherever it was. Pepper tucked the bug up between her shoulder and cheek to nestle against her ear as she continued to toss things into the suitcase. It only took two buzzes before a familiar voice came through the bug’s mouth.

“Pepper! Baby, how are you? You haven’t called in a while!”

“Hey, Mom,” Pepper said in a dull tone. “Um...yeah, I...Could I come over for a little while? Few days, or...?”

Concern was now in Topaz’s voice at the sudden proposal. “Oh! Sure, of course! Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, um...things are...” Choking up on the telebug wasn’t something Pepper wanted to do. “I-I’ll tell you and Marney about it when I get there, if that’s okay.”

“Got a lot to tell us, huh?”

“...Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll tell your mom you’re coming over and get your old room all ready.” A short pause. “She’s gonna be pretty excited.”

Pepper let out a short chuckle. “Yeah, I bet. Don’t tell her that anything is wrong or anything, I don’t want her freaking out as soon as I walk through the door.”

“No worries, Pep. You think I don’t know how to keep her chill by now?”

“No, ma’am,” Pepper said warmly. “Okay, uh...I’m gonna be packed and headed over soon. That alright?”

“Of course. Sooner the better, Baby. I love you.”

“Love you too, momma.” The telebug shut its mouth and Pepper found herself in a silent pod once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> communication is important! good thing to have! oh well!
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated :^)


	5. Moms Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, call your mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking forever to update, college, yknow :v   
> some family members are introduced this chapter!!
> 
> mack's family: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180418508675/macks-family-a-bunch-of-pink-treasure-trolls-lol
> 
> pepper's family: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/180521173270/peppers-family-gave-her-moms-proper-character
> 
> hope u enjoy lol

A knock on the door interrupted Mack’s racing thoughts. She couldn’t even quite remember what she was thinking about...but the hammering on the door was loud and clear. Pushing herself away from the kitchen table, whatever meal she had had in front of her untouched, she wondered who it might be. Thinking was strangely difficult. Thick mud seemed to swim in her brain no matter how much she shook her head and how tightly she closed her eyes when she blinked. She didn’t feel sick, necessarily, just weighed down. At the bottom of an ocean. In a thick bog. Everything was foggy and...purple. She couldn’t really recall redecorating, but stuff happens when you’re a bit disheveled. The concern for the odd overlaying hue passed through one ear and out the other. All she could manage to do was to slug over to the door and vaguely hope that it wasn’t Bismuth coming around for round two of roasting. 

Barely feeling able to pull the door open, she was grateful when it swung open after one tug. Mack blanched at the the short red troll leaning in the doorway in front of her. Well. Formerly red, it seemed. She also had taken on various purples in both wardrobe and body.

“P-Pepper, I...” Talking was weirdly forced as well. “Wh...What are you doing here?”

The sly smile that came over Pepper’s face was the last thing Mack had expected to happen. “What, you ain’t happy to see me?”

Mack glanced over her shoulder in utter confusion. “Are...are you okay?”

Pepper laughed softly, nudging her way into Mack’s pod like she owned the place and tucking her hands into her jacket pockets. She turned just a bit to look at Mack. “Are you?”

Helpless to do anything but stare, Mack watched as Pepper turned her back to the taller troll again, not waiting for a reply, pulling one of her many bandanas out of her jacket pocket and tying her bangs back. It seemed Mack’s feet were stuck to the floor for the few moments it took Pepper to walk out of the entrance room and into the living room, out of sight. Immediately Mack found herself scrambling to follow, bewilderment rising quickly, nearly tripping on her own socks. The corner was turned and Pepper was there, sitting on her couch, leaned forward, jacket draped over her shoulder. The expectant look on her face stopped Mack in her tracks once more.

“What does that look mean?” Mack mumbled after finally managing to untwist her tongue.

The loose shrug she received made Mack squint. Something was very off here. 

“Pepper, I haven’t seen you since we...since we fought, and you’re just...? Sitting here?...What’s up?”

Pepper just moved to rest her chin in her hand, smiling once again before giving a quick gesture for Mack to come sit next to her. Mack slowly obliged. She could’ve sworn she could hear the sound of crunching eggshells. She sat slowly, leaving a sizable gap between them. This gap did not last long as Pepper scooted right over, her knee now touching Mack’s, which had begun to tremble.

“Hey. Chill,” Pepper soothed. “It’s just me.”

Mack opened her mouth to continue to prod for answers, but Pepper placing her hand on her leg shut her right up. The purplish-burgundy hand seemed to suck up any anxieties Mack had been suffering, leaving her relaxed and mirroring the warm smile Pepper had. She even turned a bit purple herself at the touch.

“I did some thinking,” Pepper continued, moving to sit ever closer to Mack. “And I think you’re right.”

Mack raised her eyebrows. “I am?”

She nodded. “I take stuff too personal. People say stuff in the heat of the moment. Love is stupid.”

Mack nodded blissfully along before she stopped short, becoming confused again. “Wait, did you j-”

“We’re in our twenties, we’re still young. Commitment at our age just isn’t realistic. I should’ve listened to _you_ all along.”

The purple seemed to get deeper the more Pepper spoke. Mack squinted, feeling the thickness in the air begin to return. It only began to ebb away when Pepper’s other hand reached over to carefully wrap around Mack’s arm. What was going on. What was _happening._ The things Pepper were saying were so out of character, Mack could barely comprehend what she was saying. The purples made her look like...someone else...Mack couldn’t quite put her finger on who. But the overwhelmingly strong urge to just melt and go with it grew stronger every time Pepper inched closer.

“Don’t you like me?” Pepper sighed.

That was unexpected.

Mack choked a bit. “I-I _love_ you.”

So was _that._

Pepper seemed to shudder for a split second, almost looking angry before returning to her previous calm state. Mack blinked quickly. That expression she barely caught was familiar. She remembered Pepper’s face when she had shouted at her to _drop it._ The sting Pepper seemed to feel as if she had been slapped in the face. 

“No, you don’t. But that’s okay.”

“But-”

Pepper shushed her with a quick finger to the lips. This was surreal. Yet, she still found Pepper’s smooth calmness infectious. She was practically putty in her hands, not even having much of a reaction when Pepper leaned in to start kissing her cheek and jaw. Or when she moved to straddle her legs and bury her hands in her orange hair. This was weird. This was good, and strange, and...purple.

“Do you love me?” Mack whispered in Pepper’s ear.

Pausing from peppering Mack with kisses, she leaned back to look Mack in her fogged eyes. “Do you love _me?”_

“I-I think...I...” she trailed off and stared at Pepper with pained realization.

“I think you’ve made a mistake, Mack.”

A sharp gasp and the sound of scrambling feet on sheets interrupted the silent darkness. Eyes wide with confusion and slight panic, Mack pushed herself up onto her elbows. The purple overlay was gone. Weirdly suave Pepper was gone. The girl she had brought home with her however many hours earlier was gone (which she was a bit grateful for given her ungraceful awakening). But the confusion had definitely stayed.

“What the f-”

A loud buzz from her telebug cut her off and even got a short shriek out of the pink troll. Flustered, she grabbed the bug and pushed it to her ear.

“H-Hello?”

“Hey, Mack!”

“Mom?” Mack sat up fully. “Why are you up?”

“Why aren’t you?” Champagne laughed. “I know it’s Sunday but I’d think you’d be awake by noon!” Mack wasn’t given a chance to splutter out more confusion. “Think you’d wanna come over for dinner tonight? We’re missing you, and I’m making tacos; your favorite!”

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Mack sank back into her pillows and rubbed her brow. “Actually, yeah, I’d love to come home.”

Champagne paused for a moment. “You doing okay, sweetie?”

Another long sigh. “I dunno, mom. Things have been weird.”

“Think maybe I should stop by before dinner?”

“...Would you mind?”

“Anything for my little peach.”

Mack snorted, rolling her eyes fondly. “Thanks, mom. See you soon.”

“Love you!”

“...Love you too.”

\---

“Pepper! Oh, it’s so good to see you!”

“Hey, mom,” Pepper said with a small smile before getting wrapped up in a huge bearhug, back cracking audibly.

“Easy, Marney,” Topaz said, moving to rescue her struggling daughter. 

“Oh, sorry! You know how it is, can’t hardly control myself when I get to see my baby daughter!” Pepper was plunked back onto her feet. “You didn’t drive here on that motorcycle, did you?” 

“‘Course I did.” Pepper fought the urge to roll her eyes as she gave Topaz a hug as well. Marney knew she drove it in, Pepper was sure that she’d heard it. Marney just wanted to give her a dose of guilt. “You think I’m gonna walk all the way out here?”

“You could, if you wore your knee braces! Which you wouldn’t need _anyway_ if you never had that bike-”

“Okay!” Topaz exclaimed, clapping her large hands. “Pepper! It’s good to have you home; come, sit! Marney, can you take her suitcase to her room?”

The large troll smiled and nodded, the budding argument forgotten, tussling Pepper’s bangs as she passed by to walk out of the room. Topaz fought the urge to burst out laughing as Pepper slowly turned to give her an irritated look. 

“You know how she is. Are you even surprised?”

Pepper groaned as she plunked herself down next to her mom, leaning into her. “No, I know. I just don’t need it as soon as I come through the door.”

“She’s just excited. Happy that you’re home. Wants to keep you safe.”

A knowing nod. “I wore my helmet. I promise.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Topaz studied her daughter. She looked pale, definitely exhausted, and outright lost. The larger troll had seen her daughter like this before, and wasn’t thrilled to see her in a similar state. 

Pepper, unaware of her mother’s brooding thoughts, scanned the large pod’s interior with a vague feeling of nostalgia. All of the furniture was on the larger side, given that her mothers were both half giant troll, giving them some extra height and thickness. This also called for large doorways, high ceilings, and much larger rooms than Pepper had grown used to in her own smaller-than-average pod. Everything was a mix of yellow hues and muted white. It smelled a lot like dirt, but in a nice, calming, earthy sense. The potted plants that were abundant were most likely the cause of this. Not much had changed since Pepper had moved out four or five years earlier, which she was honestly glad for. Some familiarity in her suddenly upturned life felt comforting.

“So!” Marney ambled back into the room with a plate of colorful snacks. “What finally brings you home, Pep? Been missing your momma’s cooking?”

Pepper barely managed a smile as she stared at the food listlessly. “I was just tired of being by myself at home.”

“You should get a cuddlepup!” Marney was not expecting the heavy wince that came over Pepper’s face. “O-Or not.”

“What’s bothering you, baby?” Topaz asked softly, wrapping a comforting arm around Pepper’s shoulders.

“Bothering?” The dark skinned troll looked alarmed. “Someone giving you trouble?”

“Mom, please,” Pepper begged. 

Marney sat back in her chair, looking like she definitely had more to say, but the hard look she got from Topaz sent a clear message. “...Go ahead, sorry.”

“...It’s Mack.”

“That pink treasure troll you’re friends with?” 

Pepper nodded in Marney’s direction. “We kinda...had a falling out, I guess. It’s really messy and complicated, but it kinda...I dunno, it’s hard to explain.”

“You take all the time you need.” The purple troll squeezed Pepper’s shoulder’s reassuringly. “We’re here to listen.”

Marney nodded in agreement with her wife. Pepper took shuddering breath and began explaining.

\---

“...and I didn’t wanna be left alone in my pod anymore, especially after the whole awkward thing with Mae, so I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with you guys for a while. Maybe help me get over it all,” Pepper finished with a shaking voice. “If...that’s alright?”

Topaz hugged her tight, looking rather shocked at the rollercoaster of a story she just heard. “Of course, baby, you stay as long as you want. We’re here for you. Right, Marney?”

The larger troll’s face was almost completely red, while her hands were balled so tightly her knuckles were practically white. “Yeah, of course. Where did you say Mack lived again?”

“Mom, please-”

“I just wanna talk!” Marney stood and began pacing. “I just wanna ask her why she wanna mess with my baby so bad. I’m just curious!”

“Leave her alone, I don’t need this to get worse.”

“It won’t! I promise! In fact, it’ll be _solved_ by the time I’m done over there.”

Seeing her wife and daughter starting to grow increasingly agitated, Topaz decided to do some peacemaking once again. “Okay, okay, Marney, sit back down. A visit to Mack’s isn’t going to help Pepper. She came here for a _break_ from the drama.”

Marney sat back down with a harrumph and Topaz felt the tension in Pepper’s body ease. The purple troll sighed.

“Alright. It sounds like you’ve had an exhausting day. Why don’t you go ahead off to your room and take a nap, yeah? I’ll call you when we’ve got dinner ready and we can talk more then. Off you go.”

Gently nudged to her feet, Pepper shuffled off down the hall to her old bedroom without protest. Once she was sure she heard the door click shut, Topaz turned to Marney with a look of equal concern.

“Look, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The red haired troll nodded firmly. “They’re a couple of disasters for each other.”

“They sure are.” The two sat and thought for a moment. “They need to talk to each other.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure if I want Pepper around her anymore...”

“I know you want to keep her safe, Marney, but you saw Pepper. She’s torn to pieces over this girl.”

“And that girl’s been jerkin’ her around by her heart strings for years!”

“Not so loud!” Topaz hissed, waving her hands in alarm. 

The two looked over towards Pepper’s room, ears pricked for any sound of the red troll being awake. Peaceful silence.

A sigh of relief before Topaz continued in a hushed voice. “It’s not up to us anyway. Pepper is 23 now, she’s not a wild teenager anymore. She’s a woman who can make her own decisions...good and bad.”

Marney’s ears folded back in distress as she chewed her lip. “I hate that you’re always right.”

“I’m not always very fond of it either, believe me.”

\---

Champagne sat across from her daughter at her dining table, listening carefully as Mack told the entire story of her and Pepper’s current drama, munching on the finger food the pink troll had put out for her mother. 

“...I have _no_ idea what Bismuth meant by move on, like I’m obsessed with her or something. I’m _not,_ I just care about her and I wanted us to be able to hang out again like nothing happened!”

“Mmhm,” Champagne grunted in agreement. 

“They said she’s hurting, I mean, am I just supposed to not be concerned about her now? It’s not even my fault, it’s...it’s no one’s fault, it just happened, and it happened to be a...”

“A disaster?”

“I was hoping it maybe didn’t come across as _that_ bad...” She grumbled. “But, yeah, anyway, I just didn’t know what to do. Went out, met a cute girl, brought her home to chill out a little, but it _didn’t_ chill me out!”

“Oh, it didn’t, huh?”

“No!” Mack buried her hands in her hair. “If anything it made me feel worse, which makes no sense at all. But it’s been like that all week, with every girl! And then I had the _weirdest_ dream about me and Pepper, it was just...everything’s so screwed up, mom.”

“What happened in the dream?”

A small blush came over Mack’s face, not going unnoticed by her mother. “It...It was just her coming to my pod. Everything was purple and foggy. She was acting strange, like all cocky and confident.”

“Is she usually not like that?”

“No, no way.” Mack stared at the table and fiddled with an earring, feeling her face get warmer as she went on. “She’s shy and goofy. Making her blush is as easy as breathing air sometimes. It was like some opposite version of Pepper.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, and she just...she was saying all this weird stuff, asking me questions, and getting all over me, and then I...I-I woke up when you called me.”

Champagne nodded again. “Sounds like you’ve been having an eventful week.”

Mack nearly banged her head against the table. “You have no idea.”

The white haired troll fought the urge to laugh to herself. While seeing her daughter like this (sleep deprived, confused, nearly frantic) made her a bit concerned, she knew this was an easy enough problem to fix. Her daughter was smart, she knew. Just stubborn, even with herself at times.

“And you like this girl just as a friend, or...?”

“Mom, I’ve never liked any girl more than a friend. You know I don’t like anything serious like that.”

“I know, it’s just...you’re twenty-four now, and I thought maybe you’d start looking for someone to settle down with-”

A high-pitched laugh from Mack cut her mother off. “Settle down, are you kidding? Why would I do that? I’m at the top of my game!”

Champagne held eye contact with Mack as she took a long sip of her punch. “Clearly.”

Mack snorted. “...What do you think I should do?”

“It really just sounds like you need to talk to her. Have a long, hard, uncomfortable conversation. Somewhere in public. I’m sure that will help you two.” Champagne reached for another mini cupcake. “You two care a lot for each other. Pepper said she loves you. I’m sure she misses you terribly at this point.”

Mack rubbed her furrowed brow. “How do you get someone to fall _out_ of love with you?”

“...It’s not something that you can control, Mack. Unless you want to be outright cruel to her.”

“Of course I don’t.”

The older troll shrugged. “Then you’ll have to deal with it until Pepper gets over her feelings for you.”

These were not the answers Mack was really looking for. Difficult, uncomfortable conversations were not her most favorite activity. The short argument she and Pepper had had was more stress than she ever considered necessary. Now she was being told to _plan_ to have another unpleasant interaction with the girl she was trying to get back on friendly terms with? That just sounded counterproductive. But waiting until Pepper was over her lovey-dovey stuff could take months. Years, even. It hadn’t even been a week since and Mack was at her wits end over this situation.

Seeing her daughter going on a bit of a face journey, Champagne reached over to rub her wrist comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, pumpkin. You’re both reasonable trolls, you can work it out.”

“I just...I have no idea how to approach her on this, or what to say to her. I hate feeling so unsure.”

“Well you just listen to me, then.” Champagne leaned in closer and gave her daughter a light tap on the nose, smiling. “This is _exactly_ what you need to do, and what you should say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long one!! hope it was a good one too lol. comments and kudos appreciated as always :^)


	6. Good for Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a long one lol with some backstory!

_Dear Pepper,_

_How are you? I hope-_

Mack let out a frustrated sigh and crumpled up the paper she had been writing on, tossing it into a pile of others near the arm of the couch. Writing this invitation was weirdly stressful. The wording just never seemed to come out right. She gave her pencil a lick and pulled another piece of paper off the coffee table to start again.

_Pepper,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the-_

Pausing, Mack frowned tapped her pencil. Being too demanding might scare Pepper off. She needed to be nice without being overly sweet. 

_Hey Pepper,_

_I’d like to talk to you about things-_

_“_ Whatcha doing Mack?”  


The pencil scratched violently over the page as Mack jumped. “God, Keerc...”

“Sorry,” he snickered, hopping up onto the couch next to his sister. “You writing love letters?”  


Mack snorted. “Yeah, you know it.”

“To your girlfriend, Pepper, right?”  


Turning pink, she fought the urge to give the younger troll a dirty look. “You know we aren’t dating.”

Keerc shrugged, scratching at the few hairs on his chin. “Kinda seems that way to me.”

“...Y’know, I think mom wants you in the kitchen.”

“She just sent me out of there to hang out with you.”   


“Of course she did.”  


“Maybe I can help you write your love letters!”  


Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Mack turned to Keerc and gave him a tight smile. “Sure! Here’s what you can do: sit there very still and quiet, and think nice, romantic thoughts.”

Keerc nodded enthusiastically and closed his eyes, brow furrowed as he put all his energy into thinking about red roses and pink hearts. Mack rolled her eyes and went back to writing. 

_Pepper,_

_I think we need to talk about things. Could we meet at the bar tonight around nine? It’ll be good for both of us, I promise. I hope you’ll come._

_Best,_

_Mack_

Good enough. Mack folded the paper up, tucked some glitter into it, and sealed it with a sparkly rainbow sticker. She glanced over at her brother. Eyes still clenched shut, obviously deep in thought. 

“Kids! Come eat!”  


“Coming!” Keerc called, forgetting his task instantly and running to the dining room.   


Standing quickly, Mack pulled out a snail from her hair and stuck the letter onto its shell. “Deliver this to Pepper, please?”

The snail smiled and nodded, scooting along its way as soon as Mack placed it on the pod floor, headed towards the open window. Snail mail was the best way to reach Pepper at this point. Hand delivery did not seem wise. She genuinely hoped for a good outcome from this. Other options seemed far and few between. 

“Mack! Dinner!”  


“Coming!”   


\---

Sleep was not coming to Pepper. She was plenty tired, and her old bed was still pretty comfortable, but napping just didn’t seem like the best course of action. The old bedroom hadn’t changed much, from what she could tell. Old rock ‘n’ roll posters on the walls, a weird, dusty lava lamp that didn’t seem to be functional anymore, the well-used, smashed up electric guitar laying on the floor. It all made her smile; the nostalgia was comforting. 

The difference between her current self and her in her teenage years was decently startling. Thinking about how wild and rebellious she’d once been almost made her cringe. She couldn’t blame her parents for being a bit eager for her to get her own pod to live in. Pepper drummed a small beat on her pillow and hummed as she reminisced. It had been just before Pepper moved out of her parents’ pod when she and Mack first met. A decision that was definitely influenced by Mack. 

It was relatively late at night, she was eighteen, and sulking around the village when a pop-up party sprang up with a burst of glitter and colorful strobes. A crowd of other trolls quickly formed as Pepper looked for a quick escape. Partying really wasn’t a priority for her at that time, but that quickly changed when she saw a particular pink troll emerge from the smiling party caterbus’s mouth. Sunset-patterned strapless dress dominated by a bright ruby red that matched her socks and eye makeup. Her light orange hair that was split in a horn-like fashion. Mack walked with Nova Swift’s posse of other fashionable trolls, but Pepper didn’t notice them. She had become instantly infatuated with this confident, mysterious troll that was now weaving through the small sea of trolls, working hard to amp them up even more. Her smile was bright with a twinge of flirtatiousness to it. Pepper realized quickly how hot her face was getting. She had to talk to this pink troll. ASAP.

It took her a while to work up the courage to even get close to Mack, knees getting weaker the more she inched her way over. Any time her ruby colored eyes would even trace over Pepper for a brief second, it sent her heart right into her throat. Keeping up with the girl was a task in itself. Mack was all over the place; dancing with trolls, singing with other performers, working hard to be the life of the party. Other trolls also seemed to pick up on Mack’s charm, more than a handful doing their best to be close to her side while Pepper tried to weave through them. 

When the treasure troll finally took a seat at the small smoothie bar for a rest, Pepper swallowed her anxieties and made her move. Hopping up onto the bar stool next to Mack was not a very graceful endeavor, but Mack didn’t seem to mind (or even notice for that matter), sipping at her peach smoothie and bouncing a crossed leg to the beat of the music playing. After a few moments of mental courage-building, Pepper turned in her seat and cleared her throat, causing Mack to turn her head over to the small red troll.

“Uhm, hi! C-Can I get you a smoothie?” Pepper smiled, maybe just a bit too wide.  


Mack gave her a small smile back after finishing her sip of pureed peach, shaking the still fairly full glass a bit in the air. “Thanks, but I’ve still got plenty.”

Ah. Right. “Oh! Yeah, sorry, I didn’t-”

Pepper was cut off by a short laugh from Mack. “Let me get you one instead. Cherry fine with you?”

Pepper nodded, face burning. In just a few moments a tall, full glass was slid her way. She’d thought she’d blown it with the pink troll, so she was surprised when she was given a nudge on the leg with a socked foot.

“What’s your name? Don’t think I caught it.”  


“Oh, uh, I’m Pepper!”  


“Like the spice or the vegetable?”  


A loose shrug accompanied by an antsy chuckle. “I’m guessing the vegetable, but, maybe sometimes the spice.”

A hand was extended to Pepper. “I’m Mack. Not like the apple, more like the kissing thing.” Mack gave a humorous wink.

About ready to fall off her stool, Pepper quickly shook Mack’s hand, careful not to squeeze too tight. “I-It’s nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.” Mack sipped her smoothie, keeping her eyes on the small red troll.   


Feeling pressured by the gaze, Pepper continued to chatter. “So! Uh, you work with Nova Swift? That’s cool!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty sweet. Free rides around the village, always around for the coolest parties, and it makes it easier to meet pretty girls.” Mack glanced away to look back at the crowd of dancing trolls just long enough to miss Pepper choking on her drink.  


“O-Oh! Yeah, that definitely sounds tight. Can’t say I’m not jealous!”   


Mack nodded, eyeing Pepper curiously. “And what do you do?”

“Oh, I, uh...” Pepper nervously stirred her smoothie. “I’m working on becoming a mechanic, I think. I really like motorcycles and stuff like that.”  


“Yeah? You ride?”

“R-Ride?”  


“...A bike?”  


“Oh!” Pepper fought the urge to bury her face in her hand. “Y-Yeah, I do!”  


Mack’s eyes glinted in excitement. “Can you do tricks?”  


Pepper shuffled her feet and rubbed her palm against her knee anxiously. “...Kinda. I don’t really do that kind of thing anymore.”

“Just prefer to fix ‘em and cruise ‘em?”  


“Sorta, yeah.”  


Mack pressed her lips together in a quick, affirmative gesture, leading into a short silence between the two. Itching to have something to do with her shaky hands, Pepper busied herself with digging a cherry pit shard from her teeth. Her awkwardness around other women really was going to be the death of her. She couldn’t tell if Mack found her uneasy behavior off-putting or not, as Mack seemed to keep the same little half-smile, half-lidded eyes expression on her face all the time. Pepper was a little envious of the confidence that seemed to come off Mack in waves. And that bit about looking out for pretty girls...her heart fluttered in her chest. Could she maybe be a “pretty” girl to Mack? 

Nearly on cue, Mack turned to Pepper and smacked her empty glass down on the bar. “Do you wanna dance?”

“M-Me?”  


A short snort. “Yeah, you. Don’t see any other handsome trolls around, huh?” Mack slid off her chair and wordlessly beckoned Pepper to follow her.

Pepper, the word “handsome” banging around in her head along with her thudding heartbeat, downed the last of her smoothie (hoping maybe to drown the butterflies in her stomach) and scrambled to catch up with the taller troll.

Pepper pulled listlessly at her sheets, sighing at the memory. They had danced for a while together, having more fun than Pepper felt she’d had in years, until the party came to an abrupt end and Mack was off and away in the caterbus with a wave goodbye. Pepper had returned home that night with a large, dreamy smile spread over her face, much to the delight and curiosity of her mothers. After that Pepper had started actively seeking out Mack. Luckily, Mack seemed to had garnered a similar interest for Pepper, and the two began hanging out both during and outside of parties. The memories of fun times bonding them together felt bittersweet to Pepper now. She missed the time they spent together. Decompressing, talking about anything that came to mind, just able to relax and be themselves around one another. 

Rolling over in her bed, Pepper let out another moody huff and wrapped her blankets tighter around herself. Hopefully this time away from home would do her good. Help her forget about it all. Move on, or whatever. 

A light tapping on the window made her ears perk right up in surprise. Bismuth again? How would they have known where to find her? She’d left without even leaving a note. The rapping on the glass continued as Pepper stood, still bundled up, and shuffled over to pull the window open. 

There was sat a small grinning snail with a note addressed to Pepper on its shell. “Oh, thanks.” She plucked the note off of its shell and gave the snail a pat on the head before it scooted off to return home. 

A feeling of dread crept up Pepper’s spine as she went back and sat on her bed to unfold the note, plucking the rainbow sticker away and sticking it on her bedpost. The small puff of glitter that flew out made her sneeze. The message was short and to the point, but still left Pepper confused. Why would Mack want to talk? Why so soon? What did “good for both of us” mean? 

“Pepper! Dinner!” Topaz called, voice muffled from behind the door.  


“Comin’!” Pepper tucked the note into her hair and glanced over at her clock on the wall.  


She had two hours before she would have to decide if she was going to the bar or not. Pepper bit her lip as weighed her options, rocking a bit back and forth on her bed. Mack _may_ be aiming to apologize and make up with Pepper, which could go a few ways. The thought of them getting together after a heartfelt conversation made the corners of her mouth twitch upward involuntarily. How romantic would _that_  be...On the other hand, making up and just going back to being close friends without ever getting _too_ close again was also a nice option. The worst possible ending was Mack telling Pepper to stay away and forget about her for good. Pepper really didn’t even want to think about that. Mack wasn’t cruel by any means, so something as drastic as that didn’t seem likely, but...lots of things that did not seem likely had occurred in just the last week.

“Pep! Spaghetti’s getting cold!”   


Quickly shedding the warm blankets, Pepper let out a short groan. “Just a sec!”

“Ah, she emerges!” Marney said as Pepper walked into the room and sat at the table. “Hope we didn’t cut your beauty rest too short.”  


Pepper scoffed as she grabbed her fork, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, no, no worries.”

“How long’s it been since you had something good to eat? You’re looking thin, I mean it! Can’t just eat junk food all the time, that won’t stick to your ribs.” Marney waved her fork towards her daughter to exaggerate her point.   


Mouth already full of pasta, Pepper looked over at Topaz with a half pleading, half annoyed look. The purple troll pretended not to see, already fighting back laughter. 

Marney, not minding the lack of response, continued on. “Either way, we’re gonna have some family fun tonight!”

“I’m terrified already.”  


“You’re gonna be when your momma kicks your butt in yahtzee!”  


Pepper paused mid-chew. Yahtzee - or really any game with Marney - always lasted at least a few hours. The large troll was competitive and not afraid to take her time or demand a rematch. If Pepper wanted to make it to the bar on time, she’d have to find a way to get out of any kind of game night. 

“I can see the fear in your eyes now,” Marney chuckled, sticking her tongue out. “Bet you got rusty when it came to games, livin’ alone in your pod!”  


“Alright, honey, I think that’s plenty. Hype yourself up too much and karma will take your first win and give it right to her.” Topaz gave Pepper a wink.  


Pepper, after giving her mother a half smile, got ready to pull out an old trick from when she was a sneaky teen. If she was gonna get out of this, she’d have to be convincing, but not dramatic. Clearing her throat, she picked at her food a bit before setting her fork down, resting her cheek against her hand.

Marney immediately noticed when Pepper stopped eating. “Hey, didn’t mean to make you upset...I’m sure you’ll still win at least one round!”

“No, it’s not that,” Pepper sighed. “I’m fine.”  


Suspicion came over Marney in an instant, coupled with worry. “Well, eat up, then, yeah?”

Pepper nodded airily, picking her fork back up to only continue poking one one defenseless meatball. Biting her tongue was all she could do to keep from grinning as she felt Marney bore into her as she continued to not eat. 

Topaz quickly picked up on the growing tension as well. “Pepper?”

“Hm?”

“Something wrong?”  


“‘Course something’s wrong,” Marney interjected. “Since when do you not eat what your momma cooks for you?”  


The loose shrug Pepper offered did not satisfy either parent. 

“Pepper.” Topaz’s voice was firm now. “What’s the matter?”  


Sensing her parents her starting to nibble at her bait, Pepper leaned back with a heavy breath through her nose. “Nothing, I’m just not hungry.”

“Are you sick?” Marney was already stretched over the table to press the back of her hand to the small troll’s forehead and cheek. “You feel a little warm...”  


Topaz raised an eyebrow. Pepper did her best not to allow her bluff to be called, knowing full well Topaz would be much harder to convince than Marney, the worrywart. Out of nervousness from Topaz’s hard stare, Pepper decided to jump ahead in her plan.

“Could I just go back to bed, maybe? Please?” She pulled puppy eyes at Marney, her best weapon. “I don’t feel good.”  


Running a hand through her curls, Marney made a sympathetic face at her daughter, nearly breaking on the spot. She looked over at her wife, who still looked a bit unsure. “Maybe some more rest would do you good, huh?”

Trying not to look too eager, Pepper nodded, flicking her eyes quickly between Marney and Topaz. “I’ve just had a really wild day...”

Topaz bounced her eyebrows and pursed her lips. “Alright, well...If you’re going to bed without dinner, don’t let me catch you diggin’ around in the fridge in the middle of the night, hm?”

“No, ma’am.” Technically not a lie, Pepper supposed.   


With a final prying stare, Topaz started clearing Pepper’s place for her. Pepper did not make eye contact, opting instead to speed walk away to her room, Marney calling after her to feel better soon. Lying to her mothers after they had so kindly allowed her to drop in unexpectedly for an indefinite stay did not feel great, but Pepper deemed it necessary. She needed time to get ready, get some kind of dummy put together to leave in her bed, and to walk all the way to the bar (since taking her motorcycle would be a dead giveaway). 

Rolling her shoulders, Pepper glanced at her clock. About an hour and a half left. She’d have to be quick.

\---

The room was scanned one last time, just to make sure everything was in place. A pile of clothes and old weights acted as a substitute for herself in the bed, wrapped up in a few layers of blankets. The lights were off and the door was shut tight, but not locked, as that would cause immediate suspicion. It was all as good as it was gonna get. Pepper gave herself a once over as well; Remembering Bismuth’s comment of making Mack see what she was missing, Pepper had grabbed her nicest looking outfit, which also happened to be the once she wore most often. At least she’d managed to find the tank top with the least amount of tears, the leather pants that fit her best, and her shiniest belt buckle. No press on hand, Pepper kept her hair as her natural afro, combing it up as best as she could in the limited time she had and making sure her curly bangs were where she wanted them to be. Ready as she ever would be, she supposed. 

With a firm nod to herself, Pepper pulled herself up to her window with her hair, nudging it open. The warm air of the summer night was thick with humidity and the sounds of various small critters. Halfway through the window, relaxed by the fact that this was something that Pepper had plenty of experience with from when she was younger, Pepper went to pull a leg through. That confidence vanished when she suddenly became stuck. 

“Oh, you gotta be kidding...” 

Pepper planted her hands on the outer wall of the pod, straining to get herself through. This was definitely easier when she was younger and a bit more limber. And maybe thinner. Sucking in her gut resulted in shoving herself through much more roughly than intended, her belt buckle catching the window’s edge and sending her head over heels to the ground with a thud and a hissed out yelp. Luckily, it wasn’t that far of a fall, but she still laid there for a few moments, contemplating a few life decisions.  


After a bit, Pepper pushed herself to her feet, glancing back at the pod for a split second before hurrying on her way towards the large mushroom that housed the bar. 

\---

One could only trace the lines in the grain of a wooden table so many times before their antsy-ness gets the better of them. Mack was unaware of this until she began needing to actively fight the urge to yank at her hair. No way was she messing up even a strand after the time she’d put into it earlier that evening. 

The large clock hanging over the main room of the bar told Mack that Pepper was late. Only by a few minutes, but still, late. The snail had definitely made it to its destination, Mack knew, as it had proudly returned to her about an hour earlier. She tried to not let this inconvenience bother her, as Pepper sometimes had a habit of getting distracted by this or that when traveling. Instead, she took the time to go over her mother’s advice from earlier in her head a few more times:

‘ _Tell her that you miss her. Be honest with how you feel, and I mean really, truly honest. Ask her how she’s been doing, and really listen to her. Make sure she knows that you care about what she’s saying. Be clear with her that you want her to feel like she can tell you what she needs to say. If you both just speak from your hearts, things will fall into place. So, speak from your heart, Mack.’_  


Absentmindedly touching the left side of her chest, Mack glanced over her shoulder towards the door, leaning an arm against the back of the booth’s seat. She’d tried to tuck herself away in a far corner to give them both as much privacy as she could in such a bustling business. The door revealed nothing. No Pepper, still. At this point, Mack felt that she needed to entertain the possibility that Pepper would not be coming. How would she manage to have a conversation with her then? Would she just be stuck sending invitation after invitation to Pepper like some desperate loser, hoping for a reply? Would she just need to seek the red troll out in the village, chase her down like some sort of cat-mouse situation until she could pounce and confront Pepper? That was definitely not preferred. Mack was a pursuer, yes, but not in the sense of actually running around after someone. Maybe it would be best to head back home at this point. Call her mother and let her know that Pepper had not shown. Get some new advice and hope to not have more weird dreams-

“Hey.”  


Nearly jumping out of her skin, Mack whipped around to see a very uncomfortable looking Pepper standing awkwardly outside of the booth. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, her eyes anywhere but on Mack, cheeks flushed and breath a bit heavy from what Mack guessed was from rushing over in the hot summer air in leather clothes. 

“Hey...” Mack also found herself having a hard time looking at the red troll. “Uh...wanna sit?”  


Pepper grunted softly before quickly moving to slide into the booth seat opposite of Mack. They both sat silently for a few seconds, no eye contact to be had. The only movement was made by Pepper to wipe a bit of sweat away from under her bangs. 

“Sorry I’m late, I, uh...I had to walk, and it’s kinda a ways, and...y’know...”  


“Yeah, no, it’s okay! No worries.”  


More uncomfortable muteness. Mack bit at her lip, wondering who exactly was going to make the first move. 

“Do...you want a drink? Beer, wine...?”  


A curt shake of the head from the small troll. “I’m good.” She thought for a moment. “Wouldn’t mind something to eat, I guess-”

“Let me get us something.” Mack stood, not noticing her startling of Pepper, wasting no time getting over to Walter at the bar.  


“Mack! Back already?” The large troll joked with a grin.  


Mack did her best to grin back as naturally as she could. “What can I say, can’t stay away. Mind getting me some...uh...donuts? A dozen? And water?”

“Late night sweet tooth, huh? Comin’ in a jiffy!”   


Mack walked back carefully with her plate of assorted donuts in hand, waters grasped tightly at either end of her hair, formulating how she wanted the conversation to go when she got back to the booth. Pepper was sensitive and she didn’t want to have this go as south as the last time they talked. Hopefully food would help keep them both on the more mellow side.

Pepper did seem to perk up a bit when she saw the donuts, reaching for a jelly filled as soon as the plate hit the table. “Thanks, Mack.”

Mack nodded in a “no problem” fashion, plucking a french cruller for herself. “I...like your hair!”

“Er...thanks.”  


Short answers were unusual from Pepper, a normally fairly ramble-y troll. Mack furrowed her brow in worry. Getting off on the wrong foot immediately wouldn’t be good. They were both nearly drowning in awkwardness at this point. Mack really couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look...” Mack sighed as she leaned back, “I...I really miss you, Pepper.”  


Pausing her chewing, Pepper’s eyes widened, attention now fully on an embarrassed looking Mack. 

The pink troll continued, seeing that Pepper wasn’t going to speak just yet. “Life’s been boring since we stopped hanging out, to be honest...I’ve been stressed and things have just been...really weird.” She fiddled with her hug time bracelet nervously. “Uh...How have you been?”

Shrugging her jacket off, wondering where her feigned confidence had run off to, Pepper fought to keep control of the shake in her voice. “I, uh...I miss you, too. I’ve been...it’s been rough.” Worry clenched in Mack’s chest as she saw Pepper wilt a bit in her seat. “I guess I...I dunno...”

“Please, be honest, Pepper.” Mack did her best to keep eye contact, wanting Pepper to be aware that she was really listening.   


She swallowed thickly, feeling a bit like she was shrinking in the booth. “I...I can’t stop thinking about you. I hope that doesn’t sound, like, creepy-”

“No no, I get what you mean.”  


“Yeah, I just, y’know. I’ve been sad. You make me really happy normally so it’s just...been weird.” Feeling herself choke up, Pepper quickly reached for another donut to distract herself.

“Yeah...” Mack shuffled her feet. The both jumped a bit when her foot accidentally kicked Pepper’s, both retracting like they’d been electrocuted. “Sorry.”  


Pepper shook her head, swallowing her mouthful. “What happened to us? Like, really?”

“What do you mean?”  


“We used to hang all over each other. You couldn’t care less about personal space. You all up in my hair, us dancing together and practically joined at the hip...Now we can barely look at each other.” The last of her donut was stuffed in her mouth. “I hate this.”  


Mack deflated a bit as well, Pepper’s words hitting her harder than she’d like. She was right. Things were very different. It was stupid. 

“...Do you...do you know a troll named Mae?”  


Mack’s ears flattened back, her sullenness turning to anxiety. “Mae?”

Pepper noticed Mack’s change in demeanor immediately, turning her curiosity into slight suspicion. “Yeah. Mae. We...talked earlier today. She wants me to say ‘hi’ to you.”

“...Oh. Okay.”  


“So...how do you know her?”  


Against her better judgement, Mack grew defensive. “Pepper, we’re not here to talk about her.”

“What?”  


“She’s not a concern in our relationship, so I don’t wanna talk about her.”  


Pepper grew irritated. “Well, what are we here to talk about, then? We’re both sad, boo hoo, now what?”

“Jeez, relax, Pepper. Have another donut and chill.”  


Freezing just as she began reaching for another chocolate donut, Pepper instead quickly crossed her arms with a frown. “Don’t tell me to relax.”

“I don’t wanna fight, Pepper.”  


“Me neither. So tell me about Mae.”  


Mack rubbed her temple and grabbed another donut for herself. “Could you please not be stubborn about this right now...”

“What did you tell her? What did you say about me?”  


 _“What?”_ Now Mack was beginning to get agitated. “I didn’t tell her _anything_ about you. Other than we’re not dating, ‘cause we’re _not.”_  


That stung a bit more than it probably should’ve. “Do you need to rub it in?”

“It’s just a fact, Pepper. We’re not dating, and we’re not going to date. I don’t date.” Mack took a rather annoyed sip from her water.  


Pepper bristled. “I thought you said meeting up would be good for us.”

“You don’t feel better talking about all this?”  


“No, I don’t. I-I thought we were gonna...I thought maybe you’d...”  


Mack nearly caught herself rolling her eyes. “Pepper...I don’t know how much clearer I can be-”

“You’ve been as clear as mud.” A maple-apple fritter was angrily snatched from the plate. “Your signals are _crazy-”_  


 _“You’re_ crazy thinking you can somehow convince me to be your girlfriend. I care about you, but just as friends-”  


“Friends don’t...do what we did.”  


Frustrated with how off the rails the conversation had gotten, Mack waved her hands around as if to brush away everything that had been said. “Okay, look. Pepper, I really would just...like for things to go back to how they were. Just us being best friends.”

Mack really couldn’t take the heartbreak that was in Pepper’s eyes. This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to at all. Nothing could ever be easy, it seemed. Pepper looked ready to cry, that weird feeling in Mack’s chest was back, and over half of their dozen donuts were gone already. Another disaster in the works.

“Pep. It really isn’t a big deal...”  


“That’s _so_ easy for you to say,” Pepper seethed. “Have you ever felt lonely in your life, Mack? Ever worried about being alone forever?”  


“Don’t be so dramatic...!”  


“Because I have! Practically every day! Except for one night, because _someone_ finally said that they loved me!” Mack did not look like she was listening, and it made Pepper’s blood boil. “Damn it, Mack, don’t you care about how I feel?”

“What do you want me to do? Fake being in love with you?”  


The word “yes” was on the tip of Pepper’s tongue, but she swallowed it with another bite of donut. 

“...You’re gonna eat yourself sick.”  


“Nice of you to care.”  


Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mack sat back, doing her best to calm herself. Pepper could really be a flat out brat at times, and this was not one of those times that Mack found it oddly endearing. She was regretting calling for this meeting. Maybe they hadn’t had enough time to cool off yet. Wounds were obviously still wide open and this was just rubbing salt in them at this point. Not wanting this all to be futile, Mack clicked back to what she knew best: Charm and persuasion.

“Stud...” Mack reached a hand out to rest on Pepper’s wrist, which, to Mack’s relief, she did not jerk away. “I don’t want us to be upset with each other anymore. Can we please just be friends again? We can take it slow. Alright?”  


Pepper stared at Mack’s hand on her arm with weary eyes. She’d sincerely missed the pink troll’s touch and the warm feeling it gave her was extremely conflicting in that moment. Mack knew she had Pepper wrapped around her little finger in the end. Resent made the burgundy troll clench her teeth. She was tired of being jerked around. Taking the easy way out with this would do her no good. She knew Mack was hiding something. 

“Mack, can I ask you something?”  


Hesitating for just a moment, Mack nodded her head for Pepper to continue. 

Brushing her fingers against the inside of Mack’s wrist, Pepper swallowed thickly. “Are...are you sure you don’t...Do you really think love is stupid?”

Her free hand fiddled with her boa. “I don’t...I don’t think it’s for me.”

“Why? Have you ever been in love?”   


Had she? “I...I don’t think I have. I just don’t really think I’m meant to be in love.”

Tears welled into Pepper’s eyes. “That’s so sad, Mack.”

“Maybe to you.” Mack shrugged, eyes on the table. “Love doesn’t seem to be doing you much good at all. Seems complicated and messier than it needs to be to get what you want.”  


“But...love is so kind and patient...to be in love with someone...it makes you feel so good-”  


“You don’t seem like you feel good.”  


Pepper’s ears drooped a bit. “Well. Love works in mysterious ways.”

Mack chuckled under her breath. “Where are you going with this?”

“I...” This was harder to spit out than Pepper was anticipating. “Are...are you _sure_ you’ve never been in love? And don’t-” Pepper stuck a finger it Mack’s face as the treasure troll opened her mouth to speak, causing her to shut it again in surprise. “-Don’t just answer right away. Please, just...really think about it. Think about your emotions, why things have been weird for you lately. Why you’ve been sad. What’re you missing? What’s your  _heart_ telling you?”  


Instinct was telling Mack to ignore these sappy questions, but the misty hope in Pepper’s red eyes dragged Mack back to the dream she had. Pepper could feel Mack’s pink hand start to shake and she leaned forward. Was Mack finally breaking a bit? Pushing those steeled walls of confidence aside to be just a bit...vulnerable? Thoughts were racing behind her ruby eyes, she could tell. She didn’t say a word, even held her breath, not wanting to push Mack and scare her back into her mental comfort zone.

“...Pepper, I...” She drew her hands back to rest in her lap, feeling strangely sheepish. “I don’t...I-”

“LADIES!” Walter suddenly appeared, slamming an enormous hand down on the table with a hearty laugh. “Can I get you both anything else tonight? I’m closin’ up early, my son’s birthday is today and we’re gonna be out ‘n’ about! Need more donuts? Drinks?”  


Slowly recovering from their near heart attacks, the pair politely refused and Walter left with a final warning that the bar would be closing in a few minutes. So wrapped up in their conversation, neither troll had noticed that the place was nearly empty at that point. 

Fixing her hair, Mack cleared her throat and stood. “Um...I guess we better get going.”

“But-”  


“Do you want the rest of the donuts? There’s only, like, two left...”  


Pepper wrinkled her nose, a considerable amount of regret on her face. “No, God, no more. You have them. But, Mack-”

“Okay, well! Good talk! See you around!” Mack moved as quickly as she could to the exit without running, ignoring Pepper’s cries for her to wait and slow down.   


She had too much to think about. There was too much going on, too many emotions, and Mack really didn’t feel like sorting through all of it in front of an already upset Pepper. Guilt left a bad taste in her mouth as she took a shortcut back to her pod. Leaving Pepper so abruptly was probably a bad idea. She’d talked about Mack giving her mixed signals earlier; Mack couldn’t imagine what was swirling in Pepper’s head at this point. She just had too much to think about. Too frustrated with her weird sentiments and their unwillingness to leave her be, Mack had never really thought about what was causing them. Just the few moments she’d spent contemplating about it was enough to make her panic. 

Her hands and jaw were clenched the entire walk home, the journey a blur as her thoughts swam. This was overwhelming. This did _not_ feel like it made things better between the two trolls. It all seemed to just coat the entire situation with an extra layer of complexity and raw emotion. Forget rubbing salt in the wounds; Mack felt like she’d been stabbed right in the heart and left to bleed out.

Pepper was not faring much better, unable to keep up with Mack and left alone in the dark, only light available from the moonlight shining down through the leaves and onto the branches she trudged along. Her head pounded, stomach churned, legs ached, and heart twisted in her chest. She’d felt on the verge of a breakthrough with Mack. Why the universe was against them, Pepper couldn’t figure out. Was it progress? Had their relationship regressed further? Were they finally okay to hang out like normal? Did she...even want that at this point? For things to go back to normal between her and Mack? Whatever “normal” was for them?

Exhausted and still a long way from her parents’ pod, Pepper took a moment to sit on a small bed of moss, rest her legs, and make an attempt to ease her mind. Mack had looked like she was _maybe_ having some sort of epiphany. She probably just needed more time to sort things out. It would be alright. They’d be alright. They were both hardy, headstrong trolls that did not buckle easily. Losing faith in Mack would be doing her a disservice, Pepper decided. She cared. Mack had just a big of a heart as Pepper did, she was sure. She may have to fight tooth and nail, but Pepper was determined to wriggle her way into Mack’s heart eventually. She’d been settled in there quite nicely, she’d thought, before all this. Mack would just have to let her back in.

Heaving a sigh, Pepper pushed herself back to her feet and started thinking about how exactly she was going to get herself back into her room without alerting the whole house to her unfortunate adventures. Explaining that one to her mothers would make the previous conversation seem rather pleasant in comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im veryyyy very excited for the next chapters I'll be updating asap! comments and kudos appreciated!


	7. Friends and Weird Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack continues to be confused and tries once again to mend a quickly deteriorating situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking 42 years to update lmao,, but the good news is ive already started on chapter 8, so that wait shouldnt be nearly as long!  
> here are refs for the new characters introduced in this chapter!
> 
> lani, crystal, and rainer: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/183437531815/finished-a-few-more-small-oc-refs
> 
> mardi: https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/183410686135/working-on-making-updated-refs-for-my-troll-ocs
> 
> hope u enjoy the lesbian drama

The lights, sounds, smells, and atmosphere of the bar dance floor all swam together in front of Pepper as she danced with Mack, her few rounds of beers from earlier washing her inhibitions away. Mack was on a similar level, her handful of martinis allowing her to get even looser around Pepper than she normally was. They were laughing together, stumbling between dance steps and clinging onto each other. Both their faces were flushed and split with wide, lopsided smiles.

“You’re really pretty, you know?” Pepper giggled, boldly twirling her fingers through Mack’s feather boa. “Like, gorgeous, even.”

“Aww, stop.” Mack snickered as she playfully trailed a finger under Pepper’s chin and down her neck. “Means a lot from you, stud.”

Pepper leaned into Mack, huffing out an embarrassed bark of laughter and wrapping her arms around the taller troll’s waist. “I think we’re, uh...we’re both kinda drunk.”

“Maybe a little.” Mack wrapped her arms around Pepper’s neck and rested her face in the short troll’s thick hair, breathing in the smoky smell it always had from Pepper’s work in the mechanic shop. “Should we...leave?”

Still swaying a bit with the bar’s music while being pressed up against Mack, careful not to bump into the other trolls around them, Pepper barely registered the proposal. “Leave?”

“Yeah.”

“...To where?”

“Um...maybe my pod?” Mack paused for a moment. “I have coffee.”

“Coffee?” Pepper snorted as she laughed. “It’s, like, eleven at night. How will we sleep?”

Mack didn’t answer, too shocked by her own words. Maybe she should back up a little, here. This was potentially dangerous territory. But, jeez, this burgundy troll knew how to move to a beat. That, mixed with her already slightly heavy breathing against Mack’s chest, their legs rubbing up against each other, and those red, slightly hazy eyes looking up at her affectionately were all wrestling away more and more of Mack’s self control by the second. While Mack’s thoughts were racing, Pepper seemed to forget her own question and began humming along to the song that was playing, snuggling further into Mack’s front.

“How about we go outside and get a little air?” Mack suggested hastily.

Pepper paused her humming and nodded, happy to be lead outside by the hand. Holding Mack’s hand felt so nice, so right...Pepper didn’t even bother letting go when they walked outside and found a few small mushrooms to rest comfortably on. It was dark out, the only available lights coming from the lights through the bar window, the full moon, and the occasional lightning bug flitting by. Crickets chirped out a low tune in the forest behind them, accompanied by the occasional bird call or frog croak in the distance. It was peaceful outside and the warm summer air was relaxing.

Grazing her thumb slowly over Mack’s soft fingers, Pepper openly stared at her friend. Her pink blush gave her face a glowing look, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead catching the colorful lights from the bar. Her ruby eyes glowed more than anything and Pepper felt them burn into her when Mack turned to look at her, at their joined hands, and back at Pepper. A small flitting spark of anxiety tickled in the back of Pepper’s throat. She cleared it gruffly and spoke in an effort to be rid of the sensation.

“Wh...What are you thinking about?”

A few moments of silence passed before Mack slowly pulled her hand free and fixed the left side of her hair. “Not much.”

Slightly disheartened by her now empty hand, Pepper tapped a small metallic beat against her belt buckle. “Oh, okay.” She glanced up to the sky, peeking through the leaves high above them. “The stars are pretty, huh?”

Mack followed Pepper’s gaze, tracing shapes between the twinkling stars above them through squinted eyes. “Yeah, they are.”

“What would you wish for is you saw a shooting star?” Pepper asked softly, turning to look at Mack, who then matched her gaze.

The pink troll let out a long sigh, flicking her pointed ears as she thought. There were quite a few things she might wish for. A bigger pod to live in. To stay 24 forever. More time in the day to hang around with her family, friends, and Pepper especially. To always have the perfect outfit in her closet. She glanced over at the burgundy troll again, who was still looking at her, waiting expectantly for an answer. She smiled encouragingly. Pepper’s one pointy tooth stuck out just a bit and Mack felt an odd flutter in her chest.

“...I think I’d wish for...a bigger bed.”

Pepper snickered, sticking her tongue out. “That’s all? You could make that happen without a wish!”

“Well, I guess I’ll get my wish then, huh?”

“...I guess so,” Pepper admitted, leaning back into the mushroom. “I like your bed. I like that it’s heart-shaped.”

“Yeah? Wow, I can’t believe it, you like something heart-shaped.”

“Oh, I know, right?”

“I’m surprised your bed isn’t shaped like a heart too, to be honest.”

Pepper shrugged. “I’m too scared that I’ll, like, fall into the little triangle part at the top and bust my head.”

Mack nodded in amused understanding. “Fair. I’d just fill it with pillows.”

“What’s the point, then? Just gonna fill up your heart with a bunch of stuff? What’s the point of a heart bed if you just fill the heart part up.”

Mack sat silently for a moment, studying Pepper. “...What would you wish for?”

Now it was Pepper’s turn to be quiet for a small while. There were tons of things she would wish for, honestly. Another bike to ride around the village on. To be a little taller; Or a lot taller. New legs and no scars. A lifetime supply of nachos. Three specific words to be said by Mack to her. But that all seemed unrealistic, and Mack had been so rational with her wish...

“I’d want...to get my tattoo removed.”

“Aw really?” Mack didn’t try to hide her disappointment. “I like your chili pepper tattoo.” She gave Pepper a poke on the right side of her chest.

“It’s literally the dumbest thing ever.”

“It’s so meta, though.”

“Would you get a tattoo of a macintosh apple on your chest?”

“...”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Mack scoffed and bit and stood up, stretching her back. “You’re too hard on yourself sometimes. You’re all about love, right?”

Pepper also stood, making a noise of unsureness. “Yeah, I mean-”

“So, why not love yourself? Including the pepper tattoo.” Mack reached over and brushed Pepper’s bangs away from her eyes, exposing the long scar on her right cheek. “...and your _whole_ face.”

Ears folding back a bit defensively, Pepper bit at her lip ring and moved back, bangs falling back into place. “I dunno. W-Why do you always keep your gem covered?"

Mack rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to cut a diamond in all my dresses. I'm fine with my gem, I just get too cold in crop tops. I love myself plenty, and you should too."

"Yeah, sure...Love is complicated and flows differently for every troll.”

“Are you going to tell me _more_ love philosophy?”

“...Only if you want me to.”

A short _pfft_. “I got plenty from you after your third drink, but thanks anyway. You know I think love is dumb.”

“I really wish you didn’t.”

“Too bad there’s no shooting stars going by, huh?”

There was no response. Mack opened her mouth to continue, but stopped, realizing that Pepper was looking done with this conversation, judging by how low her brow was furrowed and the small frown tugging her face down. So she decided to loop back to her earlier proposition.

“Still in the mood for coffee?”

Looking up from the small patch of grass she’d been digging at with her toes, Pepper melted a bit at the warm smile on Mack’s face. “Um...sure.”

Smile growing, Mack took Pepper’s hand back into her’s, much to the delight of Pepper. The two began walking to Mack’s pod that hung a few branches higher. Still a bit stumble-y, but more sober now after the fresh air and their brief conversation. They didn’t speak much; Both were thinking hard. Mack was beginning to question her motives and decisions, brain still too hazy to really grasp on any one conclusion. Confused about this weird buzz in her chest and stomach that grew stronger when she flicked her eyes down to Pepper’s face to study her features a bit. She wondered if it was her hand that was getting a bit sweaty or Pepper’s. Maybe it was the fault of the summer air. It made sense, since her face felt a bit warmer than usual as well.

Pepper was very focused on her fingers, which were intertwined with Mack’s. How she hoped her palms weren’t too clammy. How unbelievably soft Mack’s hands were compared to her own. Wondering if Mack’s wrists, arms, legs, neck, wherever was as soft as her hands. Why they were holding hands in the first place when they never really had before. She nervously glanced up, just in time to catch Mack staring. Mack, much to Pepper’s surprise, looked away about as quickly as she did, shoulders visibly tensing. It was all very puzzling to Pepper, but she thought it might be too awkward to talk about it. They continued on their way to only the sound of the moss rustling under their feet.

The racing thoughts helped to shorten their travel. Before they both knew it, they were through the front door and sat in the living room of Mack’s pink-themed pod, a pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen and instrumental jazz music playing quietly from Mack’s record player. Pepper was sprawled out on her back, arms tucked behind her head, legs resting on Mack’s lap. Mack slouched into the cushions, rubbing the leather of Pepper’s pants between her thumb and pointer finger, cheek resting in her other hand as she planted her elbow on the back of the couch. The two trolls still had not uttered a word.

Tension was tight in Mack’s muscles. She didn’t understand what she was feeling. Why she couldn’t control her eyes from tracing over Pepper’s chest and the lines on her face that appeared when she smiled. Fighting the urge to brush all that messy hair from out of her face was becoming more difficult, especially when it was nearly covering both of her eyes. She really wished Pepper would tie her bangs back more often. Especially when the sun was out. She knew Pepper must get hot with all that freaking hair, let alone with all the leather she always wore. It wouldn’t kill her to get some of those smokey locks out of her face every now and then. Let those adorable freckles sparkle in the sun a bit. Have _both_ those eyes out and looking up at her with that lazy, content look they usually had. Like they had right now. 

“Are you okay?” Pepper suddenly asked, smile sliding away in her slight concern. “You’re making a really intense face.”

Mack blinked quickly and swallowed, averting her gaze. “Yeah, I-I...I’m good.”

“You sure?” Pepper sat up and leaned in closer. “Maybe you should go to bed.”

“...Maybe...You wanna get some sleep too?”

The small hesitation from Pepper did not go unnoticed. “Um, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Another short pause. “Want some help to your room?”

Pepper wanted to bite her tongue off as soon as she spat out the last few words, regretting her impulsive chattering as Mack barely raised an eyebrow at her. She didn’t know what that gesture meant, but she knew it was probably not anything like what she had intended with that last sentence. Little did she know, Mack was thinking something similar, wondering frantically what exactly they were getting themselves into. 

“...Sure, thanks,” Mack said softly, knowing full well she did not need any help. Buzzed or not, she knew where her bed was.

The shake in Pepper’s hand was plenty evident as the shorter troll lead the way to the pink bedroom. She even took the time to fix the red velvety blanket on the bed. Once she was satisfied, Pepper turned to Mack and gestured happily (and a bit nervously) for her to lie down. When Mack didn’t move, Pepper even gave the mattress an inviting little pat. Still, Mack stood like a statue, just staring at Pepper.

“...Mack? You still slee-”

A finger was pressed to Pepper’s lips and she froze instantly, face flushing red. Her eyes flicked to the finger resting on her face up to Mack’s face. Her expression was unreadable, but definitely intense. As shook as she was, Pepper didn’t look away, waiting for Mack to make some sort of move. Mack continued to stare, mouth agape by just a sliver. The internal struggle she was going through in that moment was one of the biggest she’d ever experienced. If she went through with what her body and irrational mind were screaming for in that moment, there definitely would be no going back. A decision would have to be made quickly either way; she could feel Pepper begin to tremble. She didn’t even give the burgundy troll the chance to utter a single word before she moved her finger away, immediately moving her hand to the back of Pepper’s head to pull her in for a firm and decisive kiss.

...

Mack had gone over this series of events over and over in her head all night, unable to sleep after her and Pepper’s odd conversation. She continued to think about it over the coming days, thought about it more when it had been a week since it all went down, and thought about it even _more_ when the next Friday rolled around. The ache in her heart was just a bit too much for her to ignore when, again, no invitation was sent by Pepper to meet up. Mack did not go to the bar that night, nor had she gone any of the previous nights. She had no desire to go out, no itch to find a pretty girl to take home, and barely any motivation to go to work. Pepper consumed her thoughts, and she didn’t know how to make it stop. Some nights, when Mack was too restless to sleep and stay in her bed, Mack would sit on the small roof of her pod and stare at the stars without much thought. Hoped that maybe a shooting star would go by for her to wish on. None came. She swore though, at some points, she thought she could hear melancholy singing and violin from the direction of Pepper’s pod, but didn’t really trust her ears. Her feelings had never really consumed her like this before. It was overwhelming. 

Help. She needed help. This was not a situation that she was used to being in, and dealing with it on her own was not getting her anywhere. One week wasted by her hitting a mental wall trying to work out the emotions Pepper had dug up from some repressed part of her mind, and before she knew it, another week had gone by with her just stewing in her own unfamiliar, unnamed feelings. It wouldn’t be long before a month would pass, then two months, maybe even a year. Would she be stuck in this emotionally sluggish state for the rest of her life? What about Pepper? What had she been feeling during all of this, after being abandoned by Mack at the bar? Was she okay?

Unable to deal with all of the mounting unsureness, Mack decided to reach out to a mutual friend of her and Pepper’s. 

The telebug buzzed in her ear as she waited for Lani to pick up, hoping he wasn’t too busy. 

Thankfully, his low voice came through the telebug after just a few rings. “’Sup?”

“Hey, Lani, it’s Mack.”

Lani was silent for just a beat. “Oh, hey. What’s up?”

Mack drummed her fingers on her table, visibly uncomfortable at sounding so weirdly vulnerable. “Um...would you mind coming over sometime today? I need some help working some stuff out...”

The sound of Lani clicking her tongue in thought crackled through the telebug. “Hmm...I might be able to...would you mind if I brought along a few others I made plans with earlier?”

“Ah...who?”

“Probably just Mardi and Rainer. I think Crystal might come too. Is that okay?”

After a bit of thought, Mack decided that this group visiting might actually be to her advantage. “Yeah, sounds fine!”

“Alright, cool. See you in a couple hours.”

“Thanks, Lani.”

“...Everything okay? Haven’t really seen you around too much.”

A long, heavy sigh. “Yeah, uh...I-I’ll talk to you about it when you get here.”

“Okay. I’ll try to be there soon. Just chill in the meantime, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll do my best. Later.”

“See ya.”

Mack ended the call and sat back in her chair. She hoped this wouldn’t be another mistake. Though Mack was plenty confident in her own decision making, a little guidance here and there couldn’t hurt.

\---

A small herd of trolls ambled through Mack’s front door, a short greeting chirped out by each of them as they hugged their hostess. They all settled into the bedroom, Mack taking a seat next to Crystal on the bed. Mardi was too large to sit anywhere other than the soft floor (not that he minded). The small mushroom chair was occupied by Lani, Rainer leaning against his legs as they sat on the floor. 

“Alright, so what’s eating you, girl?” Lani asked as he absentmindedly started to braid Rainer’s mohawk. 

“Okay, so...” Mack shuffled her feet, trying to keep her uncharacteristic anxiety at bay. “Well, actually, first off...have you guys heard from Pepper at all the last couple weeks?” 

“Oh, Lani and I went to visit her a few days ago!” Crystal said, leaning into Mack. “It looked like she’d just got home from a trip! Apparently she’d been at her parent’s for a while.”

“Her parent’s?” Mack scrunched her nose.

“Right? That’s what I said,” Mardi laughed. “I thought that Pepper and her moms didn’t get along that well?”

“It’s just the older one, Marney. It was more when we were kids that they fought, they’re better now.” Lani flicked an ear in thought. “Well, I think so. Pepper said the visit was nice enough.”

Mack perked up a bit. “So, she was in a good mood when you saw her?”

Crystal and Lani glanced at each other before giving a half shrug. 

“She was...quiet,” Crystal said, eyebrows knitted together. “Really tired-looking.”

“Why do you ask?” A raised eyebrow accompanied Lani’s question.

Adjusting her feather boa, Mack gulped. “Um...Just wondering, I mean...I haven’t seen her in a couple weeks, so...”

Rainer interrupted with a click of their tongue. “You two haven’t made up yet?”

“...What do you mean?”

“Don’t get your hair in a twist, love,” Rainer chuckled. “We all know you two have been in a lover’s spat for the last month.”

“It’s only been three weeks, not a month.” A short pause before “And we’re not lovers!” was firmly added.

“That’s a normal thing to keep track of,” Mardi snorted.

“What did you guys even fight about?” Lani squinted. “Pepper wouldn’t tell us. She got all red and fumble-y.”

Mack leaned back on her bed, rolling her eyes a bit as a flicker of resentment came over her. “We just spent a night together and she took it way too personal. You guys know how sensitive she is with that stuff.” The other four trolls blanched at Mack, a reaction she was not expecting. “What?”

“You guys really went there?” Crystal whispered, a sleeved hand over her mouth.

“I kinda was wondering when that would happen,” Rainer sighed.

“You know she has a huge crush on you, right?” Lani asked, the bite in his voice as evident as the scowl on his face. “Like...literally in love with you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Mack flicked her hands up questioningly, not understanding the reaction of her friends. “She makes it obvious enough. I’ve known that for a long time. At least that she had a crush.” 

“So she finally made a move!” Mardi grinned proudly.

“Ah...no.”

Mardi’s smile was wiped away. “... _You_ did?”

More uncomfortable, unsure hand gestures. “I mean...not really? I just kissed her, I don’t think-”

“Do you have a crush on her, too?” Crystal nearly squealed. “That’s so cute! Aw, Pepper’s first kiss was her crush! That’s so adorable!” Crystal bounced excitedly on the bed, shaking the pair around. “Why aren’t you guys dating?”

“Because I _don’t_ have a crush on her. I don’t get crushes, that’s not my thing.”

Lani shouted out a laugh that made Mack jump. “Yeah, right! I’ve never seen two trolls more gay for each other than you two!”

Rainer nodded in agreement with a very assured smile on their face. Mack’s ears flattened back, her frustration beginning to grow. This was all getting off track. 

“Listen...whatever you guys think you know about me and Pepper doesn’t matter right now. I’m just sick of her being all moody and mopey. I tried to make up with her a couple weeks ago but...” Mack cringed. “It didn’t really go that well and I just...ended up leaving and I think things just got worse. Now I can’t stop thinking about her...”

“That’s so romantic...” Crystal cooed, hugging one of Mack’s heart-shaped pillows.

“It’s not!” Mack groaned. “I’m sick of it! I just feel weird all the time! I haven’t been enjoying going out to meet girls, I barely get anything done with my fashion design work...I hardly even leave my pod!”

“Lovesick,” Lani mumbled.

“Stop with the love!” Mack snapped, throwing herself back onto her bed. “I’m so done with love! It’s stupid!”

“You’re not being honest with yourself, Mack.” Mardi reached over with their peg leg to give the sole of her foot a poke. “Or Pepper, for that matter.”

“He’s right,” Crystal said, lying next to Mack in an attempt to comfort the stressed troll. “Love can be kinda scary, but, it’s exciting, too! It was like that for me with Bea at first. Pepper’s been so scared to tell you she loves you for years, but she never stopped loving you just because she was scared.”

“I wish she had,” Mack grumbled.

Crystal gasped in shock. “Mack! Wouldn’t you be sad if you loved someone and they didn’t love you back?”

“That’s not gonna _happen_ though.” Mack sat up again and rested her face in her hands, dejectedly plunking her elbows on her lap. “I mean, it sucks that that’s what Pepper is going through, but I think it’s because she keeps clinging to this idea that I might still give her a chance.”

“Why does she think that, you think?” Lani asked, a bit of sarcasm laced in her voice.

Mack rubbed her eyes, already grimacing internally at the expected reactions of her friends. “Because I...told her I love her...”

Crystal’s excited squeaking was nearly drowned out but the others as they exclaimed in shock.

“Why did you tell her that if you don’t think you love her?” Mardi asked, obviously confused.

“She said it first!”

“Of course she did!” Lani barked. “She _does_ love you!”

“And I love her too! Just different!” 

Rainer winced as Lani began tugging a bit harder on their hair as he braided it, obviously frustrated with Mack’s denial as he began ranting. “So, you guys hang out all night, kiss, hook up, tell each other you love one another, go to sleep all snuggled up, wake up, and then _you_ just take it all back? And you’re wondering if Pepper is depressed?”

“What am I supposed to say when someone tells me they love me? ‘Cool, thanks?’“

“You’re supposed to be _honest_ so you don’t get their hopes up, duh!” Lani huffed.

“I don’t wanna hurt her feelings...”

“Do you think you’re hurting her feelings right now?” Mardi asked quietly, trying to diffuse the situation just a bit.

Twitching her ears as the question, Mack took a moment to think. Was it her fault that Pepper was gloomy and upset? She hadn’t done anything to purposefully hurt her. If Pepper took offense to Mack’s honesty, that really wasn’t Mack’s problem. 

“...No. If she wants to be sad for a few weeks because I don’t like her back, that’s her deal.”

Unsatisfied, Mardi pressed further. “If you don’t feel anything for her romantically, why did you kiss her? Was it the same sort of thing like when she told you she loved you?” 

Mack didn’t like that question. “N-No...I-I don’t know why I did it. I’d been feeling weird all night around her and it just...made it stop for some reason. So I just...kept going.”

Crystal glanced over at Mardi, who raised an eyebrow at the purple troll, signaling her to say what they were both thinking. “What kind of feeling is it?”

Mack made a short _pshh_ sound before lying back on her bed again, hands folded over her stomach. “I don’t know. It’s different from the usual feeling of attraction I get with other girls...I’ve been feeling it for weeks now and it won’t leave me alone. It’s annoying.”

“Is it in your chest or your gut?” Rainer piped up.

“Both.”

Mardi tried to hide his grin. “Do your palms get kinda sweaty? Hands a little shaky?”

Mack nodded with a frown. “Which is dumb because while my palms are all gross and clammy, my mouth gets all dry.”

“Let me guess,” Lani sighed. “This feeling gets worse when you’re around Pepper or if you think about her?”

Another nod from Mack. Lani looked ready to explode in frustration from Mack’s obliviousness, biting his lip as Rainer gave his knee a calming pat. 

“I think you should go tell Pepper about this weird feeling,” Crystal said, wiggling her feet in excitement. “I think she might have experience with something similar.”

“I don’t think she wants to talk to me, guys...”

“No no, I disagree!” Mardi said quickly. “This is definitely something she’d want to hear about!”

“Is is some kind of flu? I can just ask my dad about it, he’ll probably have a medicine-”

“For the love of-” Lani paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Mack, just go visit Pepper. Let’s all go right now, in fact. I’m gonna go crazy if we sit here any longer.”

Mack sat up, anxiety bubbling already. “I-I don’t know if she’ll-”

“We’ll be right behind you!” Madi stood up and gave Mack a supportive slap on the back, nearly sending her flying to the floor. “Just tell her exactly how you feel. She’ll understand completely!”

Ignoring the pink troll’s protests, the group ushered her out of the room with words of encouragement, bustling out of the pod to head in the direction of Pepper’s home. Mack was nervous, that stupid feeling doubling in intensity with every step. Soon enough, her legs felt like jelly as she stood on the mushroom outside of Pepper’s door, her balled up hand trembling as it hovered in front of the door. This situation was really getting too familiar. A quick glance over her shoulder to the nearby bush where her friends were staked out offered little comfort. They all smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, Crystal even making a small heart with her hands. Mack didn’t understand their enthusiasm with this situation at all, but she knew they weren’t going to let her leave without at least trying to talk to Pepper.

Setting her shoulders back in an attempt of getting her usual confidant composure in place, Mack held her breath and quickly knocked on the door. A moment or two passed with no response. Unsure, Mack looked back over at her friends, her were motioning for her to try again. Mack did so with clenched teeth, but still received no answer. Doing their best not to disturb the delicate situation, the small group mimed for Mack to shout Pepper’s name. Mack adamantly refused at first, but gave in as her friends became more frantic with their efforts.

“...Pepper? You home?”

“Louder!” Mack heard Lani call impatiently from the bush before quickly being shushed by the others.

“Hello? Pepper!” 

Mack nearly jumped out of her skin as the door to the mushroom bike shop below opened instead, a weary looking (but still smiling) Pepper poking her head out to look around. She was obviously in the middle of working on something, jeans and white tank top stained with grease and oil. The white rag in her hands was getting grimier by the second as she did her best to wipe them clean, should her guest want a handshake. Her hair was unpressed, curly bangs tied back. Mack could feel her heart start to pound at the sight of both of Pepper’s searching crimson eyes. 

“Yeah? Who’s there?”

Mack froze up, jaw sealed shut, even as she heard her friends begin to rustle the bush violently with their frenzied efforts to get her to interact with the confused troll below her. Why couldn’t she speak? Or even _move?_  For God’s sake, it was just Pepper. That weird feeling was at its peak. Or, she thought it was, until Pepper finally turned and met eyes with Mack. The two stood and stared at each other for a few seconds, silent and seemingly turned to stone, before Pepper abruptly broke the tense eye contact and turned to go back into her workshop.

“W-Wait!” Mack spluttered, hopping down off the mushroom and running to catch the door before Pepper could shut it.

Pepper, not wanting to slam Mack’s fingers and toes in the door, caught it just as Mack slipped her body halfway into the frame. However, Pepper still seemed unwilling to give Mack her time, shouldering her way through the door until Mack was clinging to the frame by her fingertips.

“Pepper! I just wanna talk!” Mack’s arms shook as she fought against Pepper, the small troll’s strength too great to easily overcome. 

“I don’t wanna talk,” Pepper growled. “Leave me alone, Mack!”

“You have to tell me about this weird feeling I get!”

Pepper paused for a moment in her shoving to give Mack a bewildered look. “ _What?”_

Mack kept talking, grateful that it seemed to be distracting Pepper from kicking her out. “I’ve been thinking about you for the past two weeks and every time I do, I get this weird feeling! Do you know what I mean?”

Brow furrowed and chest heaving from the sudden exertion, Pepper stared at Mack with an intense gaze. “What weird feeling?”

“Y’know, just...!” Mack shrugged sheepishly, mouth open but no sound emerging. “In your chest and gut!”

“...I don’t-”

“Your hands get sweaty!”

“...”

“Your legs shake...”

“Mack...”

“Y-Your...your face feels hot...?”

The awkward conversation crumbled into silence and they both relaxed enough to stand in the doorway, Pepper resting one hand on the door, Mack just barely through the entryway by her nose. The pink troll smoothed her dress anxiously as Pepper continued her muteness, head lowered to stare at her own feet. Mack was beginning to think their friends had been wrong; Pepper didn’t seem to have any clue what Mack was trying to explain. 

Pepper shifted her weight from one foot to the other and sighed, rubbing the ridge of her brow. “...Look, I...Mack, I can’t take these mixed signals anymore...”

Mack screwed up her face incredulously, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“ _Please,_ just let me talk.”

The hardness to Pepper’s voice made Mack bite her tongue. 

“I...I don’t get it, like...We ignore each other for a week after doing the biggest 180 in a relationship ever, you ditch me at the bar after having one of the worst make-up conversations I’ve ever had, we don’t speak for two more weeks, and now you’re here, busting my door down to tell me that you suddenly think you have feelings for me? What the hell is all that about?”

Raising an eyebrow, Mack gave a tight smile. “Uh, feelings for you? Like, a crush? I didn’t say that-”

“WH-” Pepper resisted the urge to scream, hands flying to her hair to try and keep her frustration at bay by tugging at it. “Mack, you’re talking about stuff like getting butterflies and blushing! What on earth could that mean other than you have a crush?”

“I don’t know!” Mack crossed her arms defensively. “B-But I know it’s not a crush!”

“ _How?”_

“For the last time, I don’t get crushes!”

“You’re not immune to love, Mack!” Pepper snapped. “You might wanna be, but you aren’t! Open your eyes! Whether you like it or not, _you caught feelings!”_

Aggravated from going around in circles with Pepper again, Mack took a step back, arms still crossed and her hair bristling. “No. I’ll never be in love with you, Pepper.”

As soon as she said it, Mack regretted it. That was too harsh. Pepper was too sensitive for that kind of blunt honesty. Sure enough, when Mack turned back to look at her, Pepper was bright red and visibly choking back the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Can you see what’s going on?” Crystal whispered to Mardi from the bush a few yards away. “Are they in love yet?”

“I don’t...think so...” He squinted his magenta eyes, ears perked forward. “I can’t really hear what they’re saying...”

“I just hope they wrap it up soon,” Lani grumbled as he shifted around. “This bush ain’t exactly comfortable.”

“Shhh!” Mardi hushed. “They’re talking again!”

Uncomfortably sheepish, Mack’s ears drooped as she stared at Pepper’s shuddering form. “Pepper...I-”

“Don’t-”

“Please don’t start crying-”

“Why do you keep _doing this_ to me?” Pepper sobbed, covering her face with her hands. “Why do you keep tormenting me? Do you like just jerking me around, playing with my stupid broken heart? I don’t understand your feelings at all, and I don’t think you do either!”

Mack stayed quiet, guilt from making Pepper so upset swamping her tightening throat. This was such a bad idea. It seemed like Pepper was reduced to tears every time Mack tried to talk to her about anything lately, and she didn’t understand why. Was she really being that confusing with her emotions? They’d been puzzling her for the last two weeks; Mack supposed it would make sense that Pepper wouldn’t be able to make much of them either. Even with all her experience with weird feelings. 

The smaller troll wiped her face as she tried to pull herself together, shakily stepping back into her shop. “Mack, I...I really can’t do this anymore.”

“...Do what?”

“Whatever the hell this is that we keep doing.” Pepper found herself unable to meet Mack’s eyes. “It’s just tearing me apart at this point. Every time I think I might be getting better, you come by like you wanna fix things, but then you just confuse me _and_ yourself. What’s even the point?”

Mack was starting to tense up again. “Well...what are you saying? You don’t wanna see me anymore?”

Pepper seemed to crumble even more, shoulders sagging and fresh tears pearling in her eyes. “Of course I do. I love you.” She flicked her gaze up at Mack, who looked like she had tears of her own brimming. “But...if it’s just going to keep being like this...I-I don’t think we should...I think we need to be done.”

Done? “Wh-What? What does that mean? Are you serious?”

Pepper started slowly shutting the door as she gave a solemn nod. “I do love you, Mack. I don’t think I’ll ever really get over you. But this just isn’t healthy for either of us. So just...forget it. Don’t worry about it all anymore.” She paused, the door just open enough for her face to fit through so she could still see Mack’s horrified expression. “I’m...really sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to pressure you to feel something you seem determined to not feel, no matter what.”

“W-Wait, I-” Once again, Mack planted her hands in the doorframe and Pepper had to fight to keep the door where it was. “I’m sorry for what I said, it really was uncalled for. Please, don’t just give up on us-”

“What ‘us?’“ Pepper snapped, grabbing Mack’s fingers and prying them away from the wood. “We’ve fallen out, Mack! We’re a mess! We’re done!”

“Pepper, please!” Mack didn’t know why this was instilling such a painful panic in her, but she was now becoming frantic. “Don’t say that! We can make things work, we just-”

She couldn’t take anymore. Pepper cried out one last ragged apology before using her hair to shove Mack away from the door. She did so as carefully as she could, wanting Mack to get away but desperate to not hurt her any more than she felt she already did, but the treasure troll was still sent tumbling. Fingernail marks were left in the wood, the sight of them laving claw marks on Pepper’s heart as she finally slammed the door shut and locked it without another word. Mack sat on the ground a few feet away, staring wide-eyed at the closed door, heart in her throat. Seconds before the door had been shut, she could just barely make out the terrible sight of Pepper’s colors draining away in a flash, leaving her completely desaturated. Mack barely registered that tears were gushing down her face. The ache in her chest was quickly growing to a throbbing pain that was unfamiliar and left her in a sort of agony she’d never experienced before. It was more painful than the worst heartburn she’d ever had. It was worse than when she had broken a couple ribs when she was a teenager. What kind of hellish feeling was this? It slightly reminded her of the odd feeling she’d been experiencing for a while, but...on the opposite end of the spectrum. If that was akin to a crush, then...this must be...

“...Heartbreak...?” she whispered, staring at her hands.

To her horror, the pink hue of her skin began seeping away, slowly turning to a dark, drab, burnt greyish rose color. 

God. What had she done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM PAINFUL TO WRITE....but we're nearing the end yall :0 comments/kudos appreciated!


	8. Do you love Pepper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms know best part 2

Champagne had been delighted for a split second when she answered the door to see her daughter, but only for _that_ split second. Her joy quickly turned to alarm when she saw the tears gushing down Mack’s unusually greyed cheeks. The younger troll had practically leapt into her mother’s arms, shaking and sobbing. Like she was five years old again and some other trolling had muddied her brand new dress...multiplied by ten. She brought Mack inside immediately, whispering comforts and holding her tight to her chest as they made their way to Champagne’s room for more privacy. No need for the men in the house to be poking and prodding at her right now. 

“Sweetie, Pumpkin, what’s wrong? What happened?” Champagne softly asked, using her thumb to wipe away as many tears as she could from her daughter’s face. 

The garbled, sob-filled slew of words that came out of Mack was nearly incomprehensible to her mother, but the white-haired troll nodded encouragingly anyway. “I-I went to go talk to Pepper, to talk about stuff, and she got all upset and-and we fought again, and she said that I don’t care about her, a-and  _she doesn’t even want to to be friends anymo-o-ore!”_ Another gush of tears and wracking sobs.

All Champagne could do was hug Mack tighter as she tried to digest that word scramble. Another lover’s spat, it seemed, but obviously with much more devastating consequences if Mack was reacting like this. Her daughter was a very calm and collected troll; not one to wear her heart of her sleeve or show much vulnerability at all. She hadn’t cried like this in...Champagne didn’t know how many years. At least that she knew of. 

“Sweetheart, calm down a li-”

“How can i calm down when my best friend just dumped me?! And turned grey?!” Mack snapped between heaving breaths. 

Without flinching, Champagne continued to soothingly rub Mack’s arms. “I know, baby, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay... _she’s_ not okay...”

Champagne grimaced and grabbed a box of tissues from her nightstand, handing them to Mack. “Why? How come she doesn’t want to be friends anymore? Pepper cares a lot about you...”

Sniffling, Mack grabbed a handful of tissues and did her best to wipe her still-teary eyes. “Sh-She said that...our relationship isn’t healthy anymore...” A small pause and a heavy wince. “I...I think I said something really...bad.”

“What makes you say that?”

Mack shuddered at the memory of her friend bursting into tears. “I-I said I’ll never love her...”

The older troll’s ears folded back before she could control her outward reaction. Mack seemed to wilt even more at this small action, shame written all over her face. 

“...Mack...Why did you say that to her?”

A new flood of tears. “...I don’t know...”

“Is it true?”

Unable to avoid her mother’s hard stare, features stern but eyes still full of concern and sympathy, Mack felt her resolve start to _really_ crumble. Pepper was her best friend...they really _did_ love each other. The goofy, happy memories they made together now felt bittersweet, sparking a tightening sensation in her chest and throat. Guilt and uncertainty sat like lead in her stomach. All those feelings...the sweaty palms, heavy blushing, involuntary staring...these were all things that Pepper often did, easily picked up by Mack. All because of some stupid crush that the red troll had on her. 

But, now...it was being made painfully apparent that Mack’s palms tended to sweat a bit around her friend. Butterflies filled _her_ stomach when Pepper smiled that crooked smile. Her own face would heat up when Pepper complimented her looks or hard work. She went out of her way to get Pepper’s attention at times, sometimes at the expense of Pepper’s own personal space. How could Mack really blame her friend for thinking that there was a chance that the crush was mutual, when...maybe...? 

Mack bit her lip, brow furrowed low enough to cover most of her bloodshot eyes. “I...Mom, I just can’t-”

Champagne put a hand up to stop her daughter mid-sentence. “You’re afraid.”

Blinking a bit in shock, Mack didn’t say a word. Her mother took this pause to continue.

“You’re afraid, Mack. I can see it written all over you. You’re backed into a corner.” She lifted one hand, as if she was shrugging. “Either you have to confront your emotions and be very open and vulnerable...” Her other hand joined the other in the air. “...or you tell Pepper you don’t love her, destroying your best friend and the relationship you’ve built over many years.” Her hands plopped back into her lap. “I know you don’t wanna hurt anyone, sweetheart.”

Mack shook her head hard enough that her earrings slapped the sides of her face. “Never! I-I never wanted her to turn _grey-”_

“Of course not,” Champagne soothed, taking Mack’s shaking hand in an effort to calm her down. “Pepper doesn’t want _you_ to turn grey either. Think of the position she’s in...The girl she’s apparently loved for years doesn’t return her feelings after you two share a very intimate space, which she doesn’t understand at all. She wants it to work out with you, but every time she tries to fix things with you and be honest, you don’t want to be honest with her.” Mack looked like she wanted to argue, but quickly decided to hold her tongue. “You’re a very sweet, genuine, loving person, Mack. But you’re tearing her to pieces by not being who you really are.”

“I hate love,” Mack said with sharp spite, closing her eyes as she rubbed her face. “It sucks.”

Champagne smiled with amused sympathy. “Sometimes, yeah, it does suck. But you know what I think, Mack?”

A heavy sigh and a shrug. 

“I think you’re more in love than you ever thought you’d be. I know you love being this confident, independent, lone wolf type of girl; and there’s nothing saying that you can’t still be all that but with a loving partner supporting you. Not all hardships can be solved with a quick fling...” A few loose strands of Mack’s hair were tucked behind her ear, Champagne’s hand moving to lift Mack’s chin up. “Love is not weakness, Mack. You have to be strong now and be honest with yourself: Do you love Pepper?”

Eyes darting to the floor with a gulp, Mack gave a curt nod.

“...Are you _in love_ with Pepper?” Champagne’s voice was firm.

Now Mack was taking her time responding, sitting very, very still. Her eyes burned, both literally and figuratively, so deep in thought that she was forgetting to blink. Prepared to sit and wait out the entire day, Champagne kept as still as her daughter. This was a tipping point. If Mack threw her walls back up now, this really would be the end of it. This was Mack’s lowest point; her most vulnerable, true self. Over and over she thought about small interactions they’d had: holding hands on the way home from the bar party. All the times Pepper had fallen asleep mid-ramble on her couch, head in Mack’s lap. Pulling silly pranks on each other that didn’t even really work because they’d both be laughing too hard. The small, barely-there feeling of contentment she had when she saw Pepper sleeping soundly next to her in bed that morning. Just from remembering that moment, she felt a twinge in her chest...a twinge of longing. God...she _yearned_ for Pepper. For her soft expressions, for the feel of her dark skin...she wanted to run her hands through her thick hair and just stare at her. Mack needed to let Pepper know that she was the perfect troll. Wanted Pepper to feel safe and secure with her, and wanted...maybe...to be as open as she could be around Pepper. Mack realized- grudgingly, terrified, exhaustedly- that she was in love with Pepper.

“God, mom-” Mack choked between collapsing into Champagne’s arms again, barely having any more energy to cry. “What have I _done-”_

_“_ Don’t worry now about what you’ve done,” the white hair troll whispered before pulling back, holding Mack by her shoulders and staring her right in the eyes. “Just focus on making it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA im sorry this took so long just for it to be short,, the next one is gonna be longer I promise!! and hopefully out much quicker. been working on a couple different projects, just finished my junior year of college, and now im at an internship for the summer...but I swear I'm gonna find time to finish this fic!!
> 
> tysm for ur patience and I hope u at least enjoyed this mini chapter!


	9. Can I tell you something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack's finally ready to confess.

After Mack had run off, Pepper having kicked her out and slammed the door after for good measure, Lani, Mardi, Crystal, and Rainer had basically sat in shock. They really hadn’t expected things to go _that_ badly. In a flash, they’d leapt out of the bush, Mardi and Lani going to Pepper’s workshop to try and coax her into unlocking the door, Rainer and Crystal running off to try and catch up with Mack. 

“Hey, Pepper, you alright?” Mardi knocked two of his large knuckles against the door, stooping down to try and peer through the window. “It’s Mardi and Lani-”

“ _Go away!”_ Was almost immediately barked out from the other side of the door, startling both trolls.

“...Should we leave?” The tall green troll mumbled.

Lani rolled his eyes and gave the door a good pounding. “Pepper, open up!”

“No!” Her voice was more muffled now, but the bite was still there. “I’m never opening up again!”

While Lani rubbed his temples and grumbled obscenities to himself, Mardi pressed a cheek to the door to listen in. The increasingly loud cacophony of smashing and shouting was making him nervous, especially since he couldn’t really see what was going on inside. What if his friend hurt herself? Or wrecked something really special by accident? In an instant he stood up straight, nearly double the height of the door.

“Pepper, if you don’t open the door, I’m gonna kick it in!”

Only more crashes and cries met his threat, so Mardi took a deep breath and motioned for Lani to step aside. Balancing back on his peg leg, Mardi swung his foot forward, the door immediately buckling and nearly flying off its hinges. Lani entered first, Mardi ducking in after him, keeping their steps quiet and careful. Tools, parts, scrap metal and glass had been thrown around everywhere, turning the workshop (which was usually just a _bit_ messy) into a complete disaster. Near the back of the shop stood Pepper, grey and looking rather shocked at the sight of her friends, a crate of nuts and bolts held over her head in mid-throw. She blinked quickly and her surprise morphed into annoyance.

“Get out!” The crate smashed against the ground in an almost deafening ring of metal against the rock floor. “I’m busy!”

Mardi and Lani shared the look of shock Pepper had a moment ago; this explosive anger and barkish tone was very out of the ordinary for the usually quiet, soft-hearted troll. However, looking closer, Mardi could see the tears streaking down Pepper’s twisted face. He felt his heart crack a bit in his chest and he rushed Pepper, scooping her up into a tight, immobilizing hug and knocking a weaponized monkey wrench out of her hands. She began wriggling immediately, but Mardi just held her tighter, stroking her hair and doing his best to soothe her.

“ _What_ is your problem, girl?” Lani asked as she walked over to her captive friend, tone a mix of confusion and disbelief. “What just happened?”

“It’s not your damn business!” seethed Pepper. “If you don’t put me down, I swear-”

“Just take a nice, deep breath,” Mardi said in a low, cool voice, sitting down on a clean spot on the ground. “Calm down and we’ll talk about it.”

Pepper seemed to try and shrink in on herself, tears still streaming down her cheeks and nose. “I’m done ‘talking about it.’ I’m done!”

“God, what is this, a soap opera? Why are all my friends so dramatic?” Lani sat down as well, hands collapsing in his lap. “Pepper, just tell us what she said to you.”

Mardi could feel Pepper tense up in his arms. “Same thing she always says. Bunch of mixed signals and a ‘I don’t love you, by the way’ tacked on the end.” Pepper desperately wanted to wipe her stinging eyes. “Well. Whatever. She and I aren’t even friends anymore.” Her voice started to break, angry expression morphing into painful sorrow. “We won’t talk anymore, or see each other, a-and that’s just _great_.”

“Pepper...it’s okay to _not_ be okay...” Mardi loosened his grip enough to let the limp troll slide to the ground like a little rag doll with loose stitches. “Just...talk to us about it.”

Lani nodded in agreement, frustration having melted away to reveal compassion and worry. As Pepper opened her mouth to speak, her shoulders tensed and a strangled sob came out instead. Both Mardi and Lani wrapped the devastated troll up in their arms. This was gonna take a lot of hugging.

\---

Socked feet pacing around nearly all night, Mack was surprisingly energized come morning. She’d been going over her apology and...love confession...pretty much a thousand times mentally, leaving little time or ability to sleep. As desperate as she was to zoom back over to Pepper’s pod and start blubbering to her as soon as she’d made her big realization, Champagne had told her to wait until the next day. Pepper needed time to cool off. So did Mack, honestly. She was feeling less devastated and more anxious-excited now, no more tears falling down her face and colors looking brighter. Still, this was way _way_ out of her comfort zone already. Keeping it together in front of Pepper, who would for sure to have some raging emotions, would be a big challenge. But worth it. Probably. Hopefully. 

She really wasn’t sure what a romantic relationship would entail...both in general and with Pepper. Dates, probably? Holding hands...? Mack paused her walking around in circles, scratching her cheek. She had no idea how to date. None. Flings didn’t really prepare one for anything long-term. A wave of shock came over Mack’s face at that thought; flings would _not_ be happening anymore. Which...after a moment of consideration, she supposed was fine. She hadn’t enjoyed the last few she had, and that was because she really was wanting Pepper there instead of...whoever. Yeah, no more flings was fine. Yeah. 

Wait. Mack shook her head with a frustrated grunt, plunking down on her couch. She was getting ahead of herself. She needed to actually _confess_ to Pepper and work these things out with _her._ Who knew what Pepper actually wanted from them coupling up? Would she even want that at this point? Mack really didn’t want to think about the possible negative outcomes, but...they were there...and Pepper definitely wasn’t seeing Mack in the best light after that fight. Could she blame her? Guilt had been swamping her ever since she realized just how bad her mixed messages had been...no wonder Pepper had been so touchy and confused about the whole thing. No wonder she’d seemed so relieved and exhilarated when Mack had kissed her; that must’ve felt like the biggest, brightest green light in the universe. Mack ran her hands over her face as she then remembered the enormous stop sigh she’d given Pepper the next day. Jeez. She’d been so...inconsiderate. And stupid. She’d made Pepper explode into tears more in the past few weeks than was necessary _or_ that she ever wanted to. Which she didn’t, at all. Which is why she hoped so hard that today she could fix it all. She would go over the top; play on every one of Pepper’s romantic fantasies that she’d rambled to Mack about so many times. The bits and pieces she had actually listened to each time painted a clear enough picture: the red troll wanted to be swept right off her feet. 

Mack had no idea how to do that, so she’d asked her mom. 

NOW she knew _exactly_ what to do. Her entire offering was ready on the table, waiting for when it would be the right time to go see Pepper (it was still much too early in the morning for Pepper to be awake or care to have a visitor): a colorful bouquet of red and pink roses, matching as close as she could to their own skin tones. A box of Pepper’s favorite fancy chocolates, which was as classically romantic as one could get. Now, with the gifts, she’d tried to get a little bit more personal. Her mother had reminded her (after several suggestions from Mack of getting Pepper things like new clothes or hair accessories) that these gifts were not for her, they were for Pepper. Did she see the usefulness in a jar of motorcycle wax? No, but she knew Pepper would like it, so there it was in the pile. Did Pepper need another heart-shaped, fluffy pillow to add to her collection? Absolutely not, but Mack knew she would want just one more to add to her nest of blankets and pillows in her bed. Finally, while insisting to herself that this was definitely something she wanted to get for Pepper and not just herself, a handsome rainbow necktie completed the bundle. 

In the much-wanted scenario that all went well, Pepper was overjoyed and forgiving, the gifts were happily accepted, and they would go inside to have a nice little make-up session. Mack planned to take Pepper out somewhere nice afterward. A lovely romantic dinner (definitely not an excuse to get Pepper to dress up and wear her new tie), followed by going out to a fun club for some dancing, and maybe some star gazing. Whatever Pepper really felt like doing. Maybe then they could have a round two of make-up. Maybe. Hopefully. 

But, in the end, it all really depended on Pepper. Which drove Mack absolutely nuts, as it meant this was all pretty much out of her control. If Pepper rejected her, too fed up with her swinging back and forth on the feelings pendulum and sick of hearing from her, that would have to be it. The thought brought a sharp pang to Mack’s chest. For all this drama to end so badly...oof. She couldn’t think about that too much. There was enough nervous energy in her body as it was. 

Since time had dragged on so slowly, Mack was astonished when she saw that it suddenly was already past mid-morning. Pepper would be up by now (probably), calmer after a nice night’s rest, and hopefully with her colors at least a bit back. Pepper was very reactionary with her emotions, Mack knew, so she prayed that Pepper would’ve calmed down enough by now to be open to hearing Mack out and maybe even overjoyed by what she had to say. Maybe the romance of the whole situation would help Mack’s cause: Pepper, the brokenhearted butch, finally having her feelings of love validated and reciprocated after weeks of turmoil, then whisked away into her home to be showered with gifts, spoiled, and- yeah, whatever else. 

Making sure to go over her speech a few more times in her head, all her gifts except the roses tucked safely in her horned hair, Mack sped walk over to Pepper’s pod. The walk seemed much shorter than usual. As soon as that mushroom garage came into view, Mack suddenly felt her throat tighten and her knees wobble. Oh, boy. This was really it. Time to swallow her pride and...settle this love battle by making sweet, sweet peace. 

Tucking a few frazzled hairs into place as she hopped up the mushroom steps to Pepper’s front door, Mack gave herself one more once-over in her hand mirror before knocking. Lipstick: dark pink and un-smudged. Eyeshadow: shadowy. Lashes: ready to be batted. Blush: not really needed at all in this situation. A deep, shuddery breath and another wave of deja-vu before wrapping her knuckles on the door and stepping back to wait, heart thudding against her ribs.

Mack was surprised when the door was opened fairly promptly, and doubly surprised at the tall, red-haired troll who was ducking down to avoid hitting her head on the door frame that answered. 

“Hey, sorry, Pepper isn’t-” Marney froze when she laid eyes on a quaking Mack, jaw dropping a bit. However, her expression quickly became dark, hand visibly tightening around the doorknob as her face began flushing a dark red. Mack swallowed and took another step back.

“Uh...h-hi, Mrs. Jane...um...I was wondering if-” Mack cut herself off as Marney suddenly stepped out, nearly forcing Mack off of the mushroom they were both standing on, and slammed the door behind her. “U-Uhm...”

“What do you want?” Marney growled, shoulders squared and back straightened to tower over Mack. 

Hands clutched a bit too tightly around the flowers she’d brought, Mack did her best to keep her composure. “I-I wanted to talk to Pepper...if she’s home?”

This seemed to anger Marney even more, eyebrows lowered to the point that her flashing eyes were nearly hidden. “You wanna talk to her, huh?”

A very sheepish, tiny nod. “...Please?”

Crossing her thick arms and shuffling her feet apart, Marney stood like a brick wall in Mack’s way. “I think you’ve said enough to my baby already.”

Mack wilted a bit with shame. “I...I know, I understand, and I’m so sor-”

“You can save it,” Marney hissed. “You’ve put her through more hurt than her sweet little heart can bear. You’re not seeing her. Not today, and not ever, if you know what’s good for you. You hear me?”

Now Mack really felt like she was crumpling. “I...I just-”

“Marney?” A muffled voice came through the door, followed by a soft knock. “Who’s out there?”

“I’m taking care of it, Topaz,” Marney called over her shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the pink troll before her. 

A short pause before quiet footfalls led away from the door. Marney planted her hands decisively on her hips, bouncing her eyebrows at Mack and jerking her head to the mushroom steps to gesture for her to leave. With her last shred of hope, Mack tried once more to bargain with the disgruntled mama bear, speaking as fast as she could to try and get her point across:

“Please, I know I really messed up, like, really bad, but I need to talk to Pepper. I promise, I wanna fix things, and I-I need to tell her that I-”

“Don’t make me do something I don’t wanna do.” Marney’s voice was firm and unmoved. “ _Leave,_ Mack.”

After a few seconds of wrestling with her fear and want, Mack finally hung her head and trudged back down to the grassy earth below. When she looked back, Marney gave her one last burning stare before turning and storming back inside, the lock loudly clicking once the door was slammed shut. Ears drooping, Mack began walking slowly back to her pod, flowers still cradled in her arms. That...was very unexpected...and unfortunate. She’d obviously lost the blessing of Pepper’s parents, that was certain. Still...she’d come all this way, both physically and emotionally, and prepared so much...she couldn’t let it all be for naught. Glancing back at the house, Mack debated her options: go back home to cry and never see Pepper again as long as she lived. Okay...not awesome. She could also go back and demand to see Pepper once last time, probably evoking the wrath of Marney. Also not preferable. However...she _could_ just...wait until the two mothers left. They were probably just visiting, making sure Pepper was okay and giving her some comfort for the day. The probably wouldn’t stay for _too_ long. Mack flicked her eyes to Pepper’s garage, to her house, and back to her garage before determining it was safe and bolting to the garage door. 

To her relief, the door was not locked, and actually swung right open. It did startle her when the handle came off in her hand, and she was even more stunned when her eyes adjusted to the dark room. It looked as if a tornado had tore through the shop: broken glass, parts, and tools littering the ground. The only thing that seemed untouched was, of course, the motorcycle sitting in the middle of the room. Thank goodness; Pepper would really lose it if that thing even got a scratch. 

Putting the state of the garage aside in her mind, Mack scurried in, haphazardly shutting the door behind her and dancing through the debris to get to a window. There, she made herself comfortable and started to wait, eyes trained on the door to Pepper’s pod. 

\---

“Who was that?” Topaz asked tentatively as Marney came back inside, firmly locking the door after giving it a good slam.

Marney huffed and rolled her eyes, getting close to Topaz to keep her voice low but heard. “Mack...”

Topaz blanched. “What? Why is she here?”

“She’s not anymore. Sent her packing.” Marney walked passed Topaz into the kitchen, grabbing the plate of nachos she’d been preparing. “Mess with _my_ baby like that and then come knocking with a bunch of roses...she’s got some nerve-”

“Roses?” Topaz cocked her head to the side. “...Why did she say she came here?”

“Came to talk to Pepper, I guess.”

“About...?”

Marney shrugged and picked up the full plate of food, turning back to Topaz. “I dunno, and I didn’t care. Pepper doesn’t need to see her.” She started walking briskly up the stairs to Pepper’s room with a flick of her ears. “She needs her mama’s food!”

Topaz didn’t move, contemplating the thought of Mack just showing up with roses. Fairly heartfelt for that flighty troll...But she also agreed with Marney: Pepper was not in any shape for visitors, practically sick with grief, and having Mack show up with no warning with flowers...she didn’t even really know what kind of state that would put Pepper in. Not good. 

Following Marney after a minute or two, she saw Marney trying to coax Pepper into eating her favorite food. The once-red troll was curled up in bed, wrapped up like a little burrito on her side, looking miserable and rather annoyed at her mother for pushing food in her face. 

“Who was at the door?” She croaked when Topaz walked in.

“Oh...” Marney glanced over at Topaz nervously, who gave the tiniest of shrugs. “Um...no one, baby. Don’t worry about it. Please-” she ushered the plate closer to Pepper, “-eat something...I know you’re hungry.”

“Will you guys leave me alone if I eat?”

Trying not to look too amused at her daughter’s grumpiness, Topaz came and sat down on the bed. “Would you like us to go?”

Pepper nodded and Marney started spluttering. 

“Uh, no no, we’re not going until you eat some food and get some of that pretty color of yours back. I’m not leaving you here all alone when you’re like this.” She grabbed Pepper and sat her up, ignoring Pepper’s hard frown as she plunked the plate in in her daughter’s lap. “ _Eat.”_

 _“_ I’m grown, y’know. I don’t need my moms to come save me every time something sucky happens.”

“We know that,” Topaz said gently before Marney could fly into a speech riddled with her overprotective nature. “But we also love you very much, Pepper. We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

With a heavy sigh, Pepper nodded and took a small bite from the nacho pile. “...Thanks...but, really, you guys can head out after this. I know you’re both busy.”

“Never too busy for our baby!” Marney squashed Pepper into a tight hug, showering her with kisses and ignoring Pepper’s groan.

Topaz did catch the little smile on Pepper’s face, but didn’t mention it. “What’s your plan then after we head back home?”

Pepper, once freed, heaved another sigh as she chewed. “I gotta clean up my workshop. I kinda...went nuts and trashed it yesterday. Just a little.”

“You want us to stay and help?” Marney asked.

A firm shake of the head. “Thanks, but, I’d rather just take care of it all alone. Play some music and just...think about stuff.”

Both older trolls nodded in understanding. They all sat and talked about this and that while Pepper ate, Topaz stealing a few chips here and there. Once Pepper was finished, she promptly ushered her parents out of her room and to the main hall, thanking them for visiting and promising that they had helped her feel a little better. It was the truth, actually; a touch of red tint had returned to the troll, much to Marney’s delight. After making Pepper promise to call if she needed anything and a few more rounds of hugs and kisses, the moms went on their way, Marney still fussing to Topaz about sending over a lasagna sometime tomorrow. Pepper groaned as she ground the heels of her palms into her eyes and leaned against her front door. Yeesh. She loved her moms with all her heart, but...she wished her friends hadn’t called them to come over the day after another huge blowout with Mack.

Shrugging it off and doing her best not to let her sad thoughts get to her, Pepper shrugged her leather jacket off and hung it on the wall before stepping outside. Didn’t want to get that all covered in oil and muck while cleaning. Her sweatpants and old tank top, however, she couldn’t care less about. 

As she meandered over to her garage and went over an organization plan in her head (tools go in bins that she WILL label this time, same with the parts, and she’d get rid of anything damaged beyond use), Pepper noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She shrugged it off, chalking it up to when Mardi and Lani broke in. She did the same when her hand grasped at air, searching for the apparently missing knob. What she _couldn’t_ shrug off was Mack suddenly appearing in front of her when she pushed the door open, eyes wide and arms clutching...a bouquet of roses?

“...Hey, stud,” Mack said with a tremble in her voice and a strained smile. “C-Can I...talk to you about something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost done yall!! the rainbow arc is coming to a head!! hope you liked this chapter :^)


	10. Confession

Pepper couldn’t speak. Though, her stunned and oddly fearful expression said plenty. At least Mack had no trouble understanding. A troll randomly appearing from inside what was supposed to be a locked room with only one entrance would be frightening enough, let alone that troll being the one that you’ve just had _another_ falling out with. Pepper probably thought Mack had finally snapped; especially with this out-of-character, awkward, lopsided grin she had on her face. 

Mack decided to quickly explain herself before Pepper could start freaking out. “Okay, okay, I know you said that we’re done, a-and you probably don’t wanna see me anymore, but...please, hear me out for a second? Can we please sit and have, like...a normal conversation about stuff?”

Apprehensive, Pepper still didn’t say anything, studying Mack hard. The pink troll looked pretty sleep deprived, but her make up was fresh, hair all in place...and roses in hand.

“What’re those for?” Pepper asked bluntly, nodding at the flowers.

“Oh!” Mack extended them out to Pepper immediately, making her jump. “For you!”

Pepper wanted to take them- her fingers twitched and her heart leapt a bit in her chest at the romantic gesture- but she wasn’t trusting the situation enough to grab them. Yet. 

Crossing her arms to make extra sure she didn’t just snatch them up, Pepper looked back up at Mack with wary eyes. “I...why would you give me flowers? After...”

“I know, I know...” Mack sighed, bringing the ignored bouquet back against her body. “I...I’m so, _so_ sorry, Pepper. You were right, I’ve been tormenting you.” She stared at her feet as she shuffled them awkwardly. “I-I just...I’ve been afraid, I think? I...I’m not one to love being all open like you are.”

After a short bit of internal conflict, Pepper let out a long breath of defeat and let her arms swing to her sides. “...Let’s go in my pod.”

Elated at the semi-positive, maybe-more-neutral-than-anything response, Mack practically bounced along behind Pepper as she lead the two back up into her pod and into the cozy, blanket-and-pillow-filled living room. Mack sat promptly on the plush couch, Pepper settling down about a couch cushion away from her, even going so far as to press herself into an array of pillows and re-cross her arms. She stared at Mack expectantly. Maybe still a bit nervously. Here goes...

“...Well...thanks, first of all. I don’t deserve another chance. Thank goodness you’re such a sweet troll.” Pepper blushed and looked away at the flattery, and Mack felt her own face flush. “But...well, I...” Oh, great. She was choking up. “I just...”

Pepper leaned forward a bit, arms unfolding as her concern grew. “...Mack?”

The flowers were set heavily on the cluttered coffee table as Mack did her best to blink her tears away, drawing her legs up to her body. “I’ve just been so scared...I-I’m not good at all of this like you are...I don’t know what I’m _doing_ a-and it’s hurting you, and-”

Pepper scooted closer. “Hey, hey, calm down. Good at what?”

“All of this _drama!”_ Mack finally burst into tears, mascara dripping down her face in tiny rivers, smeared by her hands. “I-I haven’t been able to give you any straight answers, any clear communication...I’m just sorry!” Her sniveling paused for a moment as an idea came into her mind, turning quickly to Pepper. “H-How about we start over? With a good talk? You can ask me whatever you want, a-and I promise, I’ll be straight up with you this time.”

The entire situation was just confusing and a bit stressful for Pepper at this point. She was apprehensive of Mack’s offer, given their track record of attempted reconciliation, but...Mack seemed actually genuine this time. And she really wanted Mack to stop crying. 

“Well...okay, um...” Pepper thought for a moment or two, rubbing the back of her neck as she did her best to recall their failed meeting at the bar some nights before. “Uh...could you tell me how you know Mae now?”

A look of slight regret came over Mack’s face as she closed her eyes, lips pressing together and hands clenching a bit. “She...I went to the bar on our special Friday, hoping you would show up...and...when you didn’t, I just got upset, so I...um...” This was not easy, especially with Pepper staring her down. “I saw her, and...she kinda made me...think of you...”

The red troll gave her a look of almost offense. “What? How?”

Hands waving about as she searched for answers, Mack let out a quick, heavy breath. “Like, y’know...short, dark skin, big hair...lots of cute freckles...”

“...Okay...so you talked to her because she reminded you of me?”

“I did a lot more than just talk to her.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Mack slid her thumb back and forth under her belt, still not looking at Pepper. “I...I wasn’t thinking straight. I was mad at you, and still feeling weird about what we did, and I just...” A quick shrug. “...needed a substitute for the night. It was just some sort of stupid revenge thing that didn’t even work.”

A mix of sympathy and distaste had flooded Pepper as she slowly nodded. “Y’know, Mae kissed me the day after that.”

Mack tensed up, jerking her head over to look Pepper up and down. “She did??”

“Yeah.” Pepper chewed at her lip ring and drew her legs up into the couch in a loose criss-cross, elbows resting on her knees. “I didn’t even see it coming.” A short huff of a laugh. “Apparently she’d been flirting like crazy with me. And then she mentioned meeting you at the bar, and...that’s why I asked you about it.”

Mack tucked her legs up underneath her and clamped her hands around her knees. “I’m...really sorry. I just wasn’t ready to admit that.”

“...I’m sorry for pressuring you.”

A chuckle of disbelief. “Uh, are you really apologizing to me? You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I do.”

“You do _not!_ ”

“I do, Mack!” Pepper grabbed Mack’s wrist, holding it firmly but not too tightly. “You messing up a LOT doesn’t mean I was an angel in this situation. I badgered you to tell me something that either you weren’t ready to talk about or wasn’t true for you. I-I should’ve just accepted the rejection and moved on.”

“No, no-” Mack grasped Pepper’s free hand. “-You’re not allowed to start taking blame for my sucky communication. I know I sent you mixed signals; of COURSE you’re going to get frustrated.”

“But...” Her tan eyebrows knitted together. “You-”

“Why do you think I kept crawling back to your door to try and talk stuff out?”

A very confused shrug. “I-I thought you just...I...I don’t know.”

A beat of silence between the two that was spent staring at their intertwined hands. Both trolls were facing each other directly now, at first too sheepish to meet each others eyes, but then unable to look away. The pain and bewilderment in Pepper’s eyes brought tears to Mack’s, which swam with guilt and shame. Pepper also began to cry; she hated to see Mack so broken down...so unlike herself. Sure, she was glad that Mack was finally opening up. But the way Mack had to suffer and crumble to get to the point where she seemed to feel like she had no other choice...it made Pepper’s heart ache.

“Why is it so hard for you just say how you feel?” Pepper whispered hoarsely. 

Along with her ears, Mack’s whole face seemed to sag a bit. “How is it so easy for you? I’m just...not that kind of girl.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of-”

“That’s not true.” The bite in Mack’s voice stopped Pepper short. “I’ve never _done_ this. How the hell am I supposed to even know what love is when I’ve never felt anything like it before?” Again, she wilted further. “It’s so overwhelming. I’ve only made mistakes so far with love. I’ve messed you up, pushed you away, turned you _grey..._ what kind of girlfriend would I even be at this point?”

Pepper’s heart was breaking. She didn’t even know that there was much left to break, but here she was. It tore her apart to see Mack like this; she couldn’t help but to reach up and cup the pink troll’s face, wiping blackened tears away with her thumbs. 

“Hey...hey. Don’t forget: I’ve never done this either. Of course we’re gonna mess up. We’re in our twenties; we’re not gonna have it all down. I shouldn’t have just quit on you. We gotta ride the wave and just...work things out. Together.” Mack noticed that Pepper had a considerable amount of despair behind the smile she was wearing now. “Even if we’re doing this as just friends.”

Tension seized Mack’s muscles instantly as she was reminded of what she actually came here to do. Pepper noticed, of course, and her expression tightened with worry as Mack’s stretched with anxiety. 

“You good?”

“Uhm...I-I actually have something else to tell you.”

Hands sliding back down to Mack’s hands, Pepper nodded encouragingly. “Sure, go ahead.” But then, Pepper second guessed herself. “Uh, but first, I have something else to ask.”

Instantly, Mack nodded, more than a bit relieved that the subject was being shifted. 

“If you don’t...well, I mean; Why did you tell me that you love me back that night if it wasn’t true?” 

Mack’s tension increased ten-fold. This was what she had been dreading, almost more than the actual confession. She braced herself for what was sure to be a less-than-chipper response from Pepper.

“I...” Mack ran a hand over her face, trying to keep herself on track. “Because I felt safe with you. I didn’t feel scared or...the need to protect myself. It felt okay to just be tender with you in that moment.” A watery smile shone through her shameful expression. 

Pepper didn’t quite seem to understand, eyebrows low and mouth slightly opened as she tried to fit the pieces together. “But...still, why say it if it wasn’t true? And then act like it was no big deal to take it back?”

Taking a moment to steady her breathing and formulate her thoughts, Mack gave Pepper’s hands a couple squeezes before beginning: “Pepper, this has been a really, _really_ wild ride for both of us. I’ve never felt so trapped in my own head before. I was in denial; I was bitter, angry, unfair...and more terrified than I’d ever been in my entire life. All because I was feeling something for you. I didn’t know what it was, so I just...pushed it aside. I pushed _you_ aside. And I’m so sorry for that.”

Pepper watched Mack intently, afraid to move. Anticipation was swelling more and more in her chest as Mack continued:

“You’re a wonderful girl, Pepper. Even though it might’ve seemed like I never listened to you talk about love and romance and all that, I really did...even when I was afraid to. I love just hearing you talk. I love looking at you, seeing your funny little quirks and just the way that you exist in this big, dumb world. They way you snore so damn loud,” They both laughed a bit at this, “...or when you just bring be some little gift just because it made you think of me, even if it’s just, like, a rock. Every little thing you do is so unique and adorable, I just-” She closed her eyes and cut herself off, realizing she was rambling. “Thank God you’re so forgiving. To have lost you...to never see or interact with you again...I don’t know how I would cope.”

A solemn nod of understanding. “I feel the same way...you’re so much more than others give you credit for. Yes, you’re gorgeous and your confidence is outta this world, but...you’re also so smart, witty, well spoken...you design outfits that I couldn’t even dream of, and then you look fantastic in them! You’re dedicated and you work harder than any other troll I’ve ever met. And you still know how to be the life of a party!” Dreaminess took over Pepper’s expression. “I’ve never done anything but admire you, Mack. Like I said, I don’t know if I’ll ever get over you, but...being best friends again would be wonderful.”

“...I don’t know if I’d be satisfied with us just being friends, though.”

Pepper’s eyes shimmered as they widened. “...what...?”

She continued. “I think about that night we spent together all the time. All of it. How into each other we both were, and how safe I felt just tucked into bed with you after. Just...talking about nothing, snuggling, sharing whatever came to our minds...it felt so different to any other night I spent with any other troll. It was even different from any other time we’d kinda been like that, y’know? Like, we’ve cuddled as friends, and talked about whatever. But that night, things had just changed. Something clicked between us. It felt...right. And I’ve craved that feeling ever since.”

Trying not to nod too eagerly was a lost cause. Pepper could hardly contain herself at this point. This felt like progress. This felt like...

Tears were springing up in Mack’s eyes again as her throat became tight, evident in her voice. “I-I...Pepper, you...” A short sob escaped her before she could stop it. “I’m...”

“Go ahead.” Pepper squeezed Mack’s hands gently and smiled. “It’s okay.”

A shiver climbed Mack’s spine as she fanned herself with her hands frantically. “You’re so...I-I can’t even talk, I...” She laughed a bit through her tears before sniffling and mumbling out a curse under her breath, crumpling a bit in on herself. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“Mack.” Pepper reached up and lifted the pink troll’s head up by her chin with a feather-light touch, bringing their eyes together to form one gaze. “It’s just me.”

Overwhelmed with emotion and a need to release her pent up, red-hot energy, Mack pounced on Pepper, sending them both flying back into the pile of pillows on the end of the couch. Her arms wrapped around Pepper’s neck and pulled the stout troll in for a desperate, tell-all kiss. Pepper, now wrapped around the treasure troll in a full-body, almost crushing hug, kissed back with matched passion. Both let out short gasps as they pulled away, just far enough so that their noses were barely brushing against each other.

“I love you!” Mack finally declared with some hearty sobs. “I LOVE you!”

Pepper didn’t think she could smile any wider. “I love you, too.”

In an instant, Pepper’s color rushed back. Mack was delighted to see the familiar, beloved spark return to her eyes and couldn’t hold back, going in for another deep kiss. They stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace until Mack suddenly remembered the rest of her plan. 

“Oh! I brought you stuff!” She exclaimed, sitting up in Pepper’s lap and grabbing the bundle of roses first. “These, duh-” The flowers were pushed into Pepper’s arms.

“Thank y-”

“AND-” Mack reached up into her hair and pulled out the fuzzy pillow, bouncing her eyebrows as she displayed it to a happily surprised Pepper.

“Oh, how did you know I wanted another pillow?” Pepper said, tucking it behind her back and snuggling into the plush cushion.

“Lucky guess.” Next she pulled out the jar of motorcycle wax.

Pepper’s ears twitched up immediately. “Whoa, this is the really good stuff...Mack, you didn’t have to-”

“One more thing!” Mack pulled out the rainbow tie finally, draping it around Pepper’s neck. “For extra handsome butches only.”

A bit flabbergasted with all the gifts, Pepper smiled, but shifted a bit in her spot. “Gosh, thank you...but, I don’t have anything for you-”

Mack tutted and waved a hand. “Seriously, you not kicking my ass out of your shop as soon as you saw me was enough of a gift in the first place. But...” She fiddled with her feather boa and Pepper leaned in curiously. “...it _is_ Friday night...maybe we could go out tonight? Catch up on our special Friday time?”

“Sounds good to me!” Pepper adjusted her armful of presents. “Um...gimme a minute to put stuff away and get ready?”

Mack nodded and took the flowers out of Pepper’s pile. “Sure! Here, I can put these in some water while you do that.”

And that’s what she did, the sound of Pepper bustling about upstairs bringing a grin to her face. Once the flowers were situated, she moved over to the sink to start washing away the make up that had been smeared over her face. It felt like she’d finally pulled a plug and an ocean of stifling, exhausting emotions were finally draining out of her. The future was still blurry, sure; but at least now Pepper felt like a study pillar of support and love amongst the uncertainty. They were both going to do so much growing together. And Mack couldn’t wait.

The taller troll turned as she heard bumbling, rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. Pepper appeared, looking eager to go out, and dressed for the part: blue jeans (with no oil stains!), a black button up, hair combed out, and the tie she’d been gifted hanging around her neck in a crooked knot. 

Mack chuckled and stepped over quickly to fix Pepper’s tie. “Lookin’ sharp, stud.”

Pepper beamed up at her, hardly able to contain herself. “You look great too! As usual.”

“Feel like getting a taco-nacho combo at the bar?”

“You read my mind.”

Mack smiled and, after noticing Pepper shakily reaching out a tentative hand, moved to gently intertwine her hand with the shorter troll’s. Pepper’s heart fluttered (Mack’s was soaring a bit as well) as the pair stepped out of the pod, headed for Pepper’s motorcycle. 

As they climbed on, Mack already fastening her helmet, Pepper paused before blurting out, “Does this mean we’re girlfriends?”

Mack blinked at her before bursting out laughing, leaning into Pepper’s back and giving her a smooch on the ear. “Well, yeah! I guess it does!” 

Even more glee surged through Pepper and she threw her helmet on, revving the bike as Mack scooted up to her to wrap her arms around Pepper’s middle. 

“Last one through the door buys the first round?” Mack suggested playfully.

Pepper glanced back with a devilish grin. “Hope you don’t mind losing!”

“I never lose!”

“We’ll see about that!”

And with that, the bike shot forward, both girls letting loose shouts of happiness over the roar of the engine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYY sorry for taking so long to update, had a crazy busy summer!! hope the conclusion makes up for it :^) keep an eye out for an epilogue! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading if you made it through the whole thing!!

**Author's Note:**

> they r both fools......I'll update this asap! writing for them is too fun and rly good for developing them omg
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated!!


End file.
